Special 1-Wind VS Thunder
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: What is stronger? wind combined with darkness or enlightened thunder...?


**SUPER** **SPECIAL 1**

 **Ο ΑΝΕΜΟΣ ΕΝΑΝΤΙΟΝ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ**

Πέρασε λίγος καιρός ακόμα, ο Neo και η Makoto είχαν ωριμάσει κι άλλο, χαίρονταν την «ελευθερία» τους και το απολάμβαναν. Από τότε που παραμέρισαν τις δυνάμεις τους, είχε ηρεμήσει το κεφάλι τους. Το μόνο που ήθελαν τώρα, ήταν να έχουν ο ένας τον άλλο και να θυμούνται τι πέρασαν μέχρι τώρα.

-Αυτές οι περιπέτειες δεν ξεχνιούνται εύκολα, ξεκίνησε ο Neo.

-Αυτό ανάπαιστο, ήταν απίστευτες, του απάντησε η Mako.

-Η μεγαλύτερη όμως ήταν όταν σε γνώρισα. Θυμάσαι;

-ξεχνιέται αυτό; Όταν μου έδωσες το χέρι σου, φάνηκε από την αρχή τι θα γινόταν.

-Ναι, ακόμα θυμάμαι την έκφραση του προσώπου μου.

-Πόσα περάσαμε μαζί…Σαν ψέματα μου φαίνεται.

-Συμφωνώ, όταν όμως αναγκάστηκες να φύγεις, η ζωή μου αναποδογύρισε. Και φέρω κι εγώ ένα μερίδιο ευθύνης.

-Γιατί το λες αυτό;

-Άφησα το μίσος μου να πάρει τον έλεγχο και τα έχασα όλα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, κατέστρεψα όλη τη Γη.

-Μην τα θυμάσαι όλα αυτά, δεν έφταιγες εσύ, τώρα είμαι εδώ κοντά σου.

Αυτό ανακούφισε τον Neo και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο στόμα χαϊδεύοντάς της τα μαλλιά και λέγοντάς της:

-Σ' αγαπώ Mako μου…

-Κι εγώ, του απάντησε εκείνη ανταποδίδοντάς του τα ανάλογα. Ήταν και οι δυο τους σε κατάσταση συγκίνησης μη μπορώντας να φανταστούν τι τους περίμενε.

Κάπου λοιπόν στο Τόκυο, σε μια άλλη γωνία, ένα αρρωστημένο ζευγάρι την ολοκληρωτική τους καταστροφή.

-Αυτή η κατάσταση μου τη δίνει στα νεύρα. Τόσον καιρό τον παρακολουθώ και πάντα τη γλυτώνει, αυτό δεν μπορεί να συνεχιστεί, είπε λοιπόν η Haruka.

-Τι σκέφτεσαι; Την ρώτησε η Michiru.

-Κάτι πολύ βασανιστικό, αυτή τη φορά θα τα χάσει όλα, στην κυριολεξία, μέχρι και τη ζωή του.

-Και τι θα γίνει με τις δυνάμεις του;

-Θα τις μοιράσουμε. Είναι όμως καιρός να ξεκινήσουμε. Για αρχή θα τον ταπεινώσω στο ίδιο του το παιχνίδι.

Και εννοούσε τις τερατομονομαχίες.

Από την άλλη, ο Neo πήγε στο γραφείο του για να δουλέψει, ενώ η Makoto πήγε στην κουζίνα.

Όταν κάθισε, άνοιξε το πρώτο συρτάρι που κλείδωνε κι έβγαλε την τράπουλά του στην οποία είχε προσθέσει νέες κάρτες που δεν υπήρχαν ως τώρα, ξεκίνησε να τις βάζει στο γραφείο του και για τέλος άφησε τις τέσσερις θεϊκές κάρτες του. Όταν έπιασε στα χέρια του τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς, αναστέναξε και είπε:

«Πάει καιρός από τότε που μονομαχήσαμε αλλά η καρδιά σου υπάρχει ακόμα στις κάρτες μου….Πού να βρίσκεσαι τώρα…; Μπορεί να μου έδωσες το θρόνο αλλά η σκέψη σου υπάρχει ακόμα στο μυαλό μου»

Και τότε του ήρθε στο μυαλό η τελευταία σκηνή της μονομαχίας του με τον Φαραώ και δάκρυσε, έπειτα πήρε στο χέρι του την κάρτα του Φτερωτού Δράκου του Ρα και είπε:

«Φαραώ μου…»

Ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, η Mako άνοιγε την πόρτα κι έμπαινε.

-Εδώ είσαι αγάπη μου; Μα…κλαις;

-Όχι, δεν είναι τίποτα.

-Έλα τώρα, σε μένα μπορείς να το πεις.

-Να…κάποιες φορές αναπολώ το παρελθόν, γι αυτό ξεσκόνισα την τράπουλά μου, κάτι μου λέει πως θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω ξανά.

-Δε θα το πιστέψεις, αλλά κι εγώ το ίδιο προαίσθημα έχω, νιώθω πως θα επιστρέψουμε στη δράση.

-Όμως κουράστηκα, λέω να πέσουμε να κοιμηθούμε.

-Συμφωνώ.

Κι έτσι έπεσαν για ύπνο και οι δύο. Αυτό ακριβώς περίμενε η Haruka για να αρχίσει να βάζει σε εφαρμογή το φοβερό σχέδιό της.

Την άλλη μέρα, όταν η Mako ξύπνησε και τακτοποιούσε το γραφείο του Neo, είδε πως μια από τις κάρτες του έλειπε. Έντρομη έτρεξε να του το πει:

-Neo! Neo! Έχουμε σοβαρό πρόβλημα.

-Τι έπαθες αγάπη μου;

-Λείπε μια κάρτα σου, έλα γρήγορα να δεις!

Έχοντας ένα περίεργο άγχος, ο Neo πήγε να δει και τότε οι φόβοι του επαληθεύτηκαν.

-Όχι…Όπως τα φοβόμουν.

-Τι φοβόσουν;

-Κάποιος έκλεψε το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα. Αυτή δεν είναι από τις πιο δυνατές κάρτες σου;

-Ναι. Και η πιο επικίνδυνη. Ειδοποίησε τα άλλα κορίτσια, μου φαίνεται πως θα έχουμε δουλειά πάλι.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Παίρνοντας το Στυλό της, έφυγε για να τις βρει, ενώ ο Neo ξεκλείδωσε τα όπλα του.

Όμως τη Mako την περίμενε μια έκπληξη.

Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια της, είδε πως ήταν δεμένη και δεν μπορούσε να ξεφύγει.

=Άδικα προσπαθείς! Δεν έχει νόημα να προσπαθείς να ξεφύγεις! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Neptune όταν εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της.

-Τι συμβαίνει εδώ πέρα; Γιατί βρίσκομαι εδώ; Είπε η Mako σε έντονο ύφος.

-Δεν είσαι σε θέση να απαιτείς αυτή τη στιγμή! Είπε μία φωνή ακόμα και σιγά σιγά εμφανίστηκε και η φιγούρα. Δεν ήταν άλλη από την Sailor Uranus που κρατούσε το σπαθί της στο δεξί χέρι.

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;! Ξανάπε η Mako.

-Είναι πολύ απλό. Αυτή θα είναι η αρχή του τέλους για σένα και για τον άντρα σου. Της είπε η Sailor Neptune ειρωνικά.

-Αποκλείεται! Ο Neo θα με βρει και θα με σώσει!

-Αρκετά! Της φώναξε η Sailor Uranus χαστουκίζοντάς την. Αυτό με αρρωσταίνει! Έχω βαρεθεί να το ακούω αλλά τώρα θα τελειώσουν όλες αυτές οι βλακείες! Θα τελειώσω το σύζυγό σου με αυτό! Και της έδειξε το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα.

-Αδύνατον… Εσύ τον έκλεψες. Δεν έχεις ιδέα με τι τα βάζεις.

-Νομίζεις. Ξέρω τη δύναμη αυτής της κάρτας και με αυτήν θα εξοντώσω τον Κόκκινο Ranger!

-Αυτό δεν πρόκειται να γίνει.

-ΘΑ ΓΙΝΕΙ! Αρκετά όμως με αυτό! Ήρθε η ώρα να τελειώνουμε!

Αυτό είπε κι έφυγε για να βρει τα θύματά της.

Από την άλλη, ο Neo περίμενε και περίμενε αλλά δεν έπαιρνε απάντηση. Ξαφνικά το Στιλέτο του ενεργοποιήθηκε.

«Η Mako κινδυνεύει, πρέπει να βιαστώ» Είπε και τηλεμεταφέρθηκε έξω από την πόλη, εκεί το Στιλέτο του αντιδρούσε πιο έντονα και οι υπόλοιπες Sailor ήρθαν επίσης.

-Τι συμβαίνει Neo; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Μία από τις κάρτες μου έχει κλαπεί και η Mako βρίσκεται σε κίνδυνο. Πιθανόν να την απήγαγαν όταν ερχόταν να σας προειδοποιήσει.

-Μη φοβάσαι, θα τη βρούμε, την καθησύχασε η Sailor Mars.

Τότε ο Neo πήγε να προχωρήσει μπροστά, δεν πρόλαβε όμως να απομακρυνθεί πολύ καθώς μια φωνή του έκοψε το βήμα:

-Λοιπόν λοιπόν, τι έχουμε εδώ; Όλο το τσίρκο είναι συγκεντρωμένο.

Όταν γύρισε και την είδε ο Neo, τα μάτια του κοκκίνισαν από θυμό.

-Εσύ…Είπε αγριεμένα και σήκωσε ψηλά τον Power Morpher για να μεταμορφωθεί, αμέσως μετά πήγε να της επιτεθεί, όμως…

-Δε θα ήμουν σίγουρη γι αυτό, αν κάνεις ένα βήμα ακόμη, η γυναίκα σου θα είναι μια ανάμνηση, όπως και αυτό. Του είπε και του έδειξε την κάρτα. Στην όψη της, πάγωσαν όλοι.

-Ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα…Είπε σοκαρισμένη η Sailor Mercury.

-Δωσ' τη μου πίσω τώρα!

-Έλα να την πάρεις αν είσαι αρκετά ικανός να την κερδίσεις, είπε η Sailor Uranus κι έδεσε στο χέρι της ένα δίσκο μονομαχίας.

-Αυτό θέλεις λοιπόν…! Εντάξει! Θα το μετανιώσεις που με προκάλεσες! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι ετοίμασε το δικό του.

-Δεν είναι λογικό. Πώς θα τον αντιμετωπίσει; Δεν ξέρει να παίζει, ο Neo θα την συντρίψει, παρατήρησε η Sailor Venus.

-Ναι, αλλά δεν μπορείς να ξέρεις τι μπορεί να γίνει από τη στιγμή που έχει μια κάρτα Αιγύπτιου Θεού, είπε η Sailor Mars.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε οι δύο αντίπαλοι και το παιχνίδι ξεκινούσε.

-Κανένας εγκληματίας δεν ξεκινά πρώτος, γι αυτό αρχίζω εγώ. Πρώτα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Μείωση Τιμής, που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα ισχυρό τέρας χωρίς θυσία. Και το τέρας αυτό δεν είναι άλλο από τον πιστό μου συνεργάτη, τον Dragon Cesar! (3200) Επιπλέον θα παίξω άλλη μία μαγική κάρτα με το όνομα Mars Pen, αυτή μου δίνει τη δυνατότητα να καλέσω ή να αναστήσω ένα τέρας στον ίδιο γύρο. Και επιλέγω αυτό: Tyranno Ranger-Geki σε θέση επίθεσης! (2300) Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου! Παράλληλα σκεφτόταν:

«Δεν μπορώ να την αφήσω να τον καλέσει…»

-Τώρα! Ας αρχίσει η διασκέδαση! Είπε τότε η Sailor Uranus και τράβηξε τις κάρτες της. Κοίτα τον εαυτό σου, φοβάσαι σαν να έχεις ήδη χάσει!

-Για κάνε μου τη χάρη! Δε φοβάμαι εύκολα, ειδικά αν έχω να κάνω με υποκείμενα σαν εσένα!

-Θα έπρεπε. Διότι θα παίξω το Μαθητή του Ρα! (1100)

-Άλλη μία…;

-Όταν αυτό το τέρας καλείται με επιτυχία, μπορώ να πάρω άλλους δύο μαθητές και να τους προσθέσω στο χέρι μου, μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω μια μαγική κάρτα γνωστή σαν Ανιχνευτής Παγίδας, έτσι θα πετάξω μια κάρτα για να παίξω την Απόλυτη Προσφορά. Τώρα για 500 πόντους ζωής που δίνω, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας στην αρένα. Και επιλέγω το Μαθητή του Ρα! Και θα χρησιμοποιήσω την ίδια ικανότητα για να καλέσω έναν τρίτο!

Έτσι κάλεσε 3 Μαθητές του Ρα και έδωσε 1000 πόντους ζωής γι αυτό. Βλέποντάς το αυτό, ο Neo αναρωτιόταν:

«Πώς γίνεται να κάλεσε το ίδιο τέρας 3 φορές; Είναι πιο αδύναμα από τα δικά μου…Εκτός…» Τότε η Sailor Uranus προσφέρθηκε να τον διαφωτίσει:

-Ακριβώς Ranger. Αυτά τα 3 τέρατα θα θυσιαστούν.

Μόλις οι 3 Μαθητές θυσιάστηκαν, ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και κεραυνοί άρχισαν να πέφτουν ενώ εκείνη πρόσφερε άλλους 500 πόντους.

-Είναι…Προσπάθησε να πει η Sailor Mars.

-Ακριβώς, συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Moon.

Τότε η Sailor Uranus σήκωσε ψηλά τα χέρια της και άρχισε να λέει φωναχτά τα λόγια:

-Μεγάλο Θηρίο του ουρανού, σε καλώ, άκου τη φωνή μου, εμφανίσου σε αυτό το παιχνίδι των Σκιών όταν καλώ το όνομά σου! Έλα σε μένα! ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!

Αμέσως, μέσα σε ένα παραλήρημα από κεραυνούς, ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός έκανε σιγά σιγά την εμφάνισή του, Ο Neo παρακολουθούσε ατάραχος καθώς ο Ρα εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του αφήνοντας ένα βρυχηθμό. Τότε η Sailor Uranus είπε:

-Και αυτό είναι μόνο η αρχή Neo-Red Ranger! Και άρχισε να γελά.

-Τι θα κάνει τώρα…; Ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Θα τα καταφέρει, τον νίκησε ήδη μία φορά, δεν θα διστάσει να το ξανακάνει αν χρειαστεί, της απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

Πίσω στη μονομαχία, η αντίπαλός του, είπε:

-Όπως ξέρεις πολύ καλά, η επίθεση του Ρα είναι το άθροισμα των τριών Μαθητών που θυσίασα!

-Και λοιπόν;! Δεν μπορείς να επιλέξεις αυτήν την κάρτα! Εκείνη σε διαλέγει! Μόνο ένας μονομάχος επιλεγμένος από τους ίδιους τους θεούς μπορεί να ελέγξει αυτό το πλάσμα!

-Το ξέρω ηλίθιε! Γι αυτό έχω αυτή την κάρτα! Θεέ του Ήλιου! Άκουσε με καλά! Έχω ανακαλύψει το μυστικό για να δαμάσω το βίαιο πνεύμα σου! Εγώ είμαι τώρα ο αφέντης σου Ρα! Παίζω από το χέρι μου αυτήν την κάρτα: Mound of the Bound Creator!

Όταν ενεργοποίησε την κάρτα, αλυσίδες βγήκαν μέσα από τη Γη και τυλίχτηκαν γύρα από τον Ρα δένοντάς τον σφιχτά και μη αφήνοντάς τον κα κάνει οτιδήποτε.

-Τι στην ευχή είναι αυτό; Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Με κάποιον τρόπο κατάφερε να ελέγξει τον Αιγύπτιο θεό με αυτήν την κάρτα, έδωσε τη λύση η Sailor Mercury.

-Σωστά. Και τώρα ο πιο ισχυρός από τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς, είναι δικός μου. Τώρα υπηρέτη μου, διάλυσέ τον με το Κανόνι Φωτιάς!

Έτσι κι έγινε, οι φλόγες από το στόμα του Ρα, έφυγαν με κατεύθυνση τον Dragon Cesar τον οποίο κατέστρεψαν και αφαίρεσαν 100 πόντους ζωής από τον Neo. Έπειτα η Sailor Uranus είπε:

-Και τώρα ενεργοποιείται η ειδική ικανότητα της μαγικής μου κάρτας. 'Όταν ένα τέρας επιπέδου 10 καταστρέφει ένα από τα τέρατά σου, χάνεις 400 πόντους ζωής επιπλέον. Αυτό είναι όλο.

Έτσι οι πόντοι ζωής του Neo έπεσαν κι άλλο στους 3500. Όταν όμως ο καπνός καθάρισε και ο Ρα είδε το στόχο του, ένα δάκρυ κύλισε από τα μάτια του, κάτι που ο Neo το είδε:

-Δεν μπορεί… Είπε τότε μόλις τον είδε να δακρύζει. Έπειτα ξανάπε:

-Κοίτα τι έκανες ηλίθια! Θα πληρώσεις γι αυτό! Κοίτα εδώ! Γυρίζω τον Tyranno Ranger σε θέση άμυνας και καλώ το Μάτι του Αετού κι αυτό σε θέση άμυνας (1200). Αυτό για την ώρα.

-Τι αξιολύπητο! Και τώρα καλώ τον Makyura τον Αφανιστή! (1600) Μετά ο Ρα θα επιτεθεί και πάλι!

Αυτή τη φορά η επίθεση είχε στόχο τον Tyranno Ranger και τον διέλυσε. Αμέσως μετά, συνέχισε και είπε:

-Και χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα, χάνεις άλλους 400 πόντους ζωής. Makyura επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε το Μάτι του Αετού! Αυτά από μένα!

-Σειρά μου! Παίζω την κάρτα της Ιερότητας. Τώρα τραβάμε μέχρι να έχουμε και οι δύο 6 κάρτες. Έπειτα, ενεργοποιώ το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου! Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω άλλες 3 κάρτες από την τράπουλα και αν έχουν τη λέξη Ranger στον τίτλο, μπορεί να κληθεί αυτόματα, ευτυχώς για σένα δεν είχα, αλλά θα καλέσω από το χέρι μου το Φλογισμένο Ξιφομάχο! (1800) Όμως δε τελείωσα ακόμα. Θα βγάλω σχεδόν όλα τα τέρατα που έχεις στην αρένα! Και θα το κάνω με μια κάρτα με το όνομα Raigeki!

Όταν την έβαζε στην υποδοχή, σκεφτόταν:

«Δε θα πιάσει στον Ρα, αλλά είναι καλύτερο από το τίποτα…»

Τότε όλα τα τέρατά της, καταστράφηκαν και ο Ρα καλύφθηκε με καπνό. Όταν το είδαν οι άλλες, βιάστηκαν να πανηγυρίσουν:

-Φοβερό! Νίκησε ξανά έναν Αιγύπτιο Θεό! Είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Όχι ακριβώς…Τους έκοψε τη χαρά η Sailor Uranus.

Και ο Ρα ξαναεμφανίστηκε.

-Απ' ότι φαίνεται δεν έχετε ιδέα πως οι μαγικές κάρτες δεν πιάνουν σε έναν Αιγύπτιο Θεό.

-Το ήξερα πολύ πριν από σένα, ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου. Σειρά σου.

-Τελικά δεν είσαι και τίποτα σπουδαίο. Θα σου δείξω πώς γίνεται! Είπε τότε εκείνη κάνοντάς τον να θυμώσει. Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Ρα, δίνω 1000 πόντους ζωής, μπορώ να καταστρέψω κάθε τέρας στην πλευρά σου! Σωστά Ρα;

Ακριβώς αυτό ο Ρα βγήκε από τα δεσμά του, πήρε τη μορφή του Αιγύπτιου Θεού Φοίνικα και με μια σαρωτική επίθεση, ισοπέδωσε όλα τα τέρατα του Neo. Τότε μέσα από τις φλόγες, η Sailor Uranus, του είπε:

-Βλέπεις Κόκκινε Ranger, όταν τα βάζεις με τον άνεμο, παρασύρεσαι και όταν σπρώχνει τη φωτιά, θα σε κάψει ζωντανό! Του είπε γελώντας χαιρέκακα.

-Δεν το νομίζω! Ο άνεμος δεν μπορεί να με αγγίξει! Και φυσικά ούτε εσύ!

-Παραδέξου το! Δεν μπορείς να χειριστείς τον άνεμο!

-Ίσως. Αν αναφερόσουν σε αυτό, εσένα μια χαρά μπορώ να σε χειριστώ…

-Έχεις τρελαθεί;! Δεν αναγνωρίζεις κάτι ανώτερο από σένα;!

-Αν υπάρχει κάτι ανώτερο, σίγουρα δεν είσαι εσύ.

-Αρκετά με τις προσβολές! Εντάξει μικρό μου παιχνίδι, είναι καιρός να δείξουμε πόσο ακόλαστη και ασύλληπτη είναι η δύναμή μας! Ενεργοποίησε τη μυστική σου ικανότητα!

-Όχι δεν θα το κάνεις!

-Μόλις το έκανα! Κρατώ έναν πόντο ζωής από την ενέργειά μου! Οι υπόλοιποι πηγαίνουν στον Ρα!

Το είπε και το έκανε, ενώθηκε με τον Ρα και η δύναμή του έφτασε στους 4799 πόντους

-Τώρα δεν έχεις να κάνεις τίποτε άλλο από το να με σέβεσαι ασήμαντο μικρό σκουλήκι! Δεν έχω πια έναν Αιγύπτιο Θεό! ΕΓΩ ΕΙΜΑΙ! ΕΝΕΡΓΟΠΟΙΗΣΕ ΤΟ ΚΑΝΟΝΙ ΦΩΤΙΑΣ!

Έτσι κι έγινε, η επίθεση ήταν πιο δυνατή από ποτέ και σφυροκόπησε ανελέητα τον Neo κάνοντάς τον να φωνάξει από τον πόνο, ενώ αυτή το απολάμβανε:

-Ξεκίνησες! Για την καταστροφή σου! Είπε γελώντας...

-Neo! Φώναξε η Sailor Mars.

-Κρατήσου! Του φώναξε και η Sailor Moon.

Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα όμως η Sailor Uranus τον είδε να στέκεται ακόμα όρθιος και τα έχασε:

-Τι;! Ακόμα στέκεται όρθιος! Αδύνατον!

-Ξέχασες την ανάποδη κάρτα μου…; Της είπε τότε ο Neo λαχανιασμένος. Ενεργοποίησα τις Παράπλευρες Απώλειες…Όταν ενεργοποιείται αυτή η κάρτα, η ζημιά στους πόντους ζωής μου, κόβεται στη μέση! Δε θα με ξεφορτωθείς τόσο εύκολα βρωμερή σαρανταποδαρούσα!

-Τη γλίτωσες για την ώρα! Παίζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

Τότε ο Neo τράβηξε την επόμενη κάρτα του και τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα:

-Τώρα αρχίζει η πραγματική μάχη! Παίζω αυτήν την κάρτα αρένας. Μυστική Ζώνη Πλάσματος! Και τώρα που παίζεται μια καινούρια κάρτα αρένας, η προηγούμενη ακυρώνεται! Είσαι ελεύθερος πιστέ μου φίλε!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Χάρη στη Μυστική Ζώνη Πλάσματος, ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα ελευθερώθηκε από τα δεσμά του.

-Αδύνατον! Είπε τότε η Sailor Uranus μη μπορώντας να το πιστέψει.

-Επίσης δες αυτό; Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Στυλό του Δία, που μου επιτρέπει να χρησιμοποιήσω ξανά μία μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα η οποία έχει ήδη παιχτεί. Και διαλέγω το Στυλό του Άρη Έτσι φέρνω πίσω έναν παλιό φίλο. Γύρισε πίσω Tyranno Ranger! Και από το χέρι μου καλώ τον Κέλτη Ξιφομάχο (1400). Και εφόσον είσαι κι εσύ τέρας τώρα με έναν πόντο, μπορώ να σου επιτεθώ.

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Παίζω την Αντί-Ένωση!

Με το παίξιμο της Αντί-Ένωσης, διαχωρίστηκε από τον Ρα παίρνοντας του όλους τους πόντους και κάνοντάς τον να σωριαστεί στο έδαφος με μηδέν πόντους. Βλέποντάς το αυτό, ο Neo έγινε έξω φρενών:

-Πώς τόλμησες! Τώρα που δεν τον χρειάζεσαι τον ρίχνεις κάτω;! Είσαι ότι χειρότερο έχω δει ποτέ! Πρώτα κλέβεις, μετά με προκαλείς και τώρα εκμηδενίζεις τον Ρα;!

-Ανόητε…Αυτός α δράκος δεν είναι τίποτε. Εγώ είμαι ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός!

-Παραδώσου Haruka! Μου απέδειξες πως δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο από ένα εγωπαθές υποκείμενο και πως δεν αξίζεις για μένα!

-Α ναι;! Θα το δούμε αυτό!

Τώρα ο Neo μπορούσε να επιτεθεί στον Ρα, μετά από λίγη σκέψη, πήρε την απόφασή του:

«Λυπάμαι γι αυτό φίλε μου, αλλά μη φοβάσαι, θα σε φέρω πίσω» Έπειτα διέταξε:

-Κέλτη Ξιφομάχε, επίθεση στο Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα!

Αμέσως το σπαθί του Κέλτη Ξιφομάχου, έκοψε στα δύο τον Ρα, αλλά αυτό ήταν μόνο η αρχή:

-Και τώρα μια απευθείας επίθεση από τον Tyranno Ranger.

Μετά από τις δύο αυτές επιθέσεις, οι πόντοι ζωής της έπεσαν στους 1000 και ο Neo της είπε:

-Τελείωσαν όλα Haruka!

-Όχι ακόμα! Είπε εκείνη, κάτι σχεδίαζε αλλά δεν θα μπορούσε να το ολοκληρώσει.

«Έχω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος στο χέρι μου, μπορώ ακόμα να αναστήσω τον Ρα.»

Ο Neo κρατούσε μια κάρτα με την οποία ήταν απόλυτα βέβαιος για τη νίκη του. Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, την ενεργοποίησε:

-Η κίνησή μου δεν τελείωσε ακόμη! Με αυτήν την μαγική κάρτα θα σε καταστρέψω! Ενεργοποιώ αυτήν την κάρτα τελετής! Τη Θεϊκή Τελετή του Χρυσού Κρυστάλλου!

-Και τι κάνει αυτή;

-Κλεισ' το για να σου πω τι κάνει! Πρώτα θα θυσιάσω τον εαυτό μου (5000) και την Sailor Moon (4500) και τώρα μπορώ να ελευθερώσω τη δύναμη της μαγικής μου κάρτας! Χάρη σε αυτήν, μπορώ να φέρω στην αρένα και τους τρεις Αιγύπτιους Θεούς!

-Όχι! Χάθηκα!

-Ακριβώς Ουρανέ! Είσαι χαμένη! Γιατί σε λίγο θα δεις τα 4 δυνατότερα πλάσματα στις τερατομονομαχίες! Για αρχή καλώ εσένα! Σήκω Obelisk Βασανιστή! Και μετά είναι η σειρά σου Όσιρη Ουράνιε Δράκε! Και τέλος, επέστρεψε Φτερωτέ Δράκε του Ρα!

Αμέσως και οι τρις Αιγύπτιοι θεοί εμφανίστηκαν και οι κραυγές τους συντάραξαν τη γύρω περιοχή κάνοντας τα κορίτσια να κοιτούν με δέος και την Sailor Uranus να τα έχει χαμένα. Την κατάσταση αυτή, εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο Neo και τράβηξε την κάρτα του Δικεφάλου:

-Και τώρα το μεγάλο φινάλε! Ετοιμάσου να συναντήσεις το δημιουργό σου Sailor Uranus! Είπε ο Neo και κοίταζε επίμονα την κάρτα του.

Σε κάποια στιγμή ο ουρανός άρχισε να σκοτεινιάζει και ο χρόνος έμοιαζε να είχε σταματήσει, ξαφνικά αρχίζει να ακούγεται ένας αρχαίος αιγυπτιακός ύμνος και ο ουρανός να ανοίγει…έτοιμος για τη μεγάλη άφιξη

-Τι είναι αυτό; Είπε η Sailor Uranus τρομοκρατημένη…

Τον τρόμο της, ήρθε να συμπληρώσει η Γη που άρχισε να σείεται και το κίτρινο φως το οποίο άρχισε να φωτίζει τον ουρανό. Σε κάποια στιγμή μία ακτίνα αυτού του φωτός χτύπησε το μέτωπο του Neo και σχημάτισε το έμβλημα του Δικεφάλου.

Καθώς ο ύμνος συνεχιζόταν, αυτός άρχισε να λέει τα λόγια του λες και τα ήξερε από παλιά…:

«Ισχυρέ προστάτη του ήλιου και του ουρανού, σε καλώ, άκου την φωνή μου. Μεταμορφώσου από σφαίρα φωτός και φέρε μου τη νίκη σε αυτή τη μάχη. Σφράγισε την έρημο με τη λάμψη σου και ρίξε την οργή σου επάνω στον εχθρό μου. Ξεκλείδωσε από βαθειά τις δυνάμεις σου ώστε μαζί να νικήσουμε»

-Απίστευτο…είπε η Sailor Moon αναστατωμένη.

Όταν ο Neo τελείωσε τα λόγια αυτά, σήκωσε την κάρτα ψηλά και φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη:

ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΤΩΝ ΣΚΙΩΝ ΟΤΑΝ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΣΟΥ! ΑΙΩΝΙΕ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ ΑΕΤΕ!

Μετά από όλα αυτά, έβαλε την κάρτα του στο ξίφος του Δικεφάλου και όχι στο δίσκο.

-Ετοιμάσου να γνωρίσεις το απόλυτο ον, το πλάσμα που μου δίνει αυτήν την ασύλληπτη δύναμη! Που όμοιό του δεν υπάρχει στον κόσμο! ΕΜΠΡΟΣ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟ ΜΙΚΡΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΚΑΙ ΔΩΣΕ ΜΟΥ ΤΗ ΝΙΚΗ!

Στα λόγια αυτά, η κραυγή του Δικεφάλου, συντάραξε το πεδίο της μάχης και σιγά σιγά το πλάσμα αυτό άρχισε να κατεβαίνει από τον ουρανό και να παίρνει μορφή καθώς ένας κεραυνός έπεσε πάνω του. Σιγά σιγά το σώμα του άρχισε να σχηματίζεται. Όταν βγήκαν και τα ηλεκτρισμένα φτερά του και η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε, κατέβηκε και κάθισε μπροστά από τον Neo και πάνω από τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς κραυγάζοντας άλλη μια φορά…

-Όχι! Είναι αδύνατον! Τι είναι αυτό το πλάσμα;!

-Εδώ είναι το απόλυτο τέρας στις μονομαχίες! Ανώτερο και από τους τρεις Αιγύπτιους Θεούς μαζί! Τώρα είσαι χαμένη!

-Όχι δεν μπορεί!

-Και αυτό είναι μόνο η αρχή! Με τον Πολυμερισμό, θα πραγματοποιήσω κάτι που δεν έχει ξαναγίνει! ΕΝΩΘΕΙΤΕ!

Τότε συνέβη κάτι απίστευτο. Οι τέσσερις Θεοί έλαμψαν και μετά έγιναν μια οντότητα μέσα σε ένα εκτυφλωτικό και ζεστό φως που έκανε την Sailor Uranus να βάλει τα χέρια μπροστά στα μάτια της, ενώ ο Neo μεταμορφώθηκε εκ νέου με τις δικές του δυνάμεις. Όταν η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε, το αποτέλεσμα ήταν ιδιαίτερα εντυπωσιακό:

-Και τώρα σου παρουσιάζω το Δικέφαλο Αετό Δημιουργό του Φωτός!

-Αδύνατον!

Όταν το νέο πλάσμα πήρε μορφή, ήταν έτοιμο για επίθεση. Όμως κάτι ακόμα έλειπε:

-Όλα τελείωσαν Ουρανέ! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι ενώθηκε μαζί του. Όταν το έκανε, ήταν έτοιμος να την ισοπεδώσει:

-Εμπρός Δικέφαλε Δημιουργέ του Φωτός! Τελείωσέ την με την Οργή του Δικεφάλου!

Αυτό ήταν, η ριπή ήταν ανίκητη και διέλυσε στην κυριολεξία την Sailor Uranus μηδενίζοντας τους πόντους ζωής της και πετώντας την πολλά μέτρα πίσω, όταν έγινε κι αυτό, οι θεοί εξαφανιστήκαν και ο Neo προσγειώθηκε στο έδαφος και είπε:

-Σου είπε πως δεν είσαι αρκετή για μένα! Γι αυτό εξαφανίσου και μην ξαναφανείς μπροστά μου!

-Δεν…τελειώσαμε ακόμη Κόκκινε Ranger…Έχω ακόμα τη γυναίκα σου και αυτή τη στιγμή που μιλάμε μπορεί και να μην είναι κοντά σου!

-Άλλο ψέμα!

-Μπορεί να με νίκησες τώρα αλλά τώρα θα δούμε τι μπορείς να κάνεις! Είπε και μεταμορφώθηκε σε Eternal Sailor Uranus.

-Αυτό είναι όλο; Τώρα θα δεις! Δυνάμεις του Δικεφάλου! Ενωθείτε με τον Τυρανόσαυρο!

Κι ετοιμάστηκε για άλλη μια μάχη, το ίδιο και οι άλλες Sailor. Όμως ο Neo δεν τις άφησε να κινηθούν:

-Όχι Sailor Moon, χαίρομαι που θέλεις να με βοηθήσεις αλλά θα χρειαστεί να πολεμήσεις κάπου αλλού. Πρέπει να σώσουμε τη Mako, μόνο εσύ μπορείς να το κάνεις. Θα την κανονίσω εγώ αυτήν.

-Εντάξει, σου υπόσχομαι πως θα τη σώσουμε. Του είπε τότε και διέταξε τις άλλες να την ακολουθήσουν.

Και κατευθύνθηκαν προς τον Πύργο της Τηλεόρασης. Εκεί κρατούσαν τη Mako φυλακισμένη. Αμέσως μπήκαν μέσα και υπερβολικά εύκολα, έφτασαν μέχρι τον τελευταίο όροφο, καθώς προχωρούσαν, η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Παραείναι εύκολο.

-Δεν πρέπει να τα παρατήσουμε τώρα, της είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Σωστά, πρέπει να τη σώσουμε, το οφείλω πρώτα στον Neo και μετά στον εαυτό μου.

Όταν έφτασαν και άνοιξε η πόρτα, είδαν αυτό που έψαχναν.

Πίσω στην άλλη μονομαχία πάλι, ο Neo-Red Ranger ήταν έτοιμος για τη μάχη της ζωής του:

-Επιτέλους σε έχω μπροστά μου. Δεν ξέρεις πόσο περίμενα αυτή τη στιγμή! Τώρα θα σε εξαφανίσω όπως το έκανα μόλις πριν από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα!

-Ακριβώς Ranger, αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν θα είσαι τόσο τυχερός!

-Θα το δούμε αυτό! Είδες πολύ καλά τι μπορώ να κάνω, γι αυτό θα πληρώσεις που τόλμησες να αγγίξεις τη γυναίκα μου!

-Ανόητε! Μην προσπαθείς να προβλέψεις την πορεία του ανέμου. Από τη μία είναι ήρεμος και σε δροσίζει αλλά από την άλλη μπορεί να σε παρασύρει και να σε σκοτώσει!

-Αρκετά! Τέρμα οι φιλοσοφίες! Ετοιμάσου να νιώσεις τις λεπίδες των όπλων μου! Είπε τότε ο Neo και έπιασε σφιχτά τα ξίφη του.

Από την άλλη, οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor, ήταν κοντά στο να πετύχουν στο στόχο τους, έμενε ένα μόνο εμπόδιο και αυτό ήταν η Sailor Neptune.

-Παραδώσου Ποσειδώνα! Της είπε η Sailor Moon προτάσσοντας το σκήπτρο της. Μην κάνεις πράγματα για τα οποία μπορεί να μετανιώσεις αργότερα!

-Να παραδοθώ; Σε σένα; Πολύ αστείο αλλά δεν έχω όρεξη για γέλια, τώρα θα σας νικήσω και τις 4 μόνη μου! Απάντησε η Sailor Neptune αποφασιστικά.

-Πολύ καλά. Δεν μας αφήνεις άλλη επιλογή! Θα το κάνουμε με το δύσκολο τρόπο αν χρειαστεί! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και όρμησε πρώτη, αμέσως ακολούθησαν και οι άλλες.

Όμως αρχικά ο Ποσειδώνας απέκρουσε εύκολα τις επιθέσεις τους και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση. Με το δικό της κόλπο, τις πέτυχε και τις τέσσερις ταυτόχρονα και τις έριξε κάτω:

-Μόνο αυτό μπορείτε να κάνετε; Για άλλη μια φορά σπαταλήσατε το χρόνο μου, τουλάχιστον η Haruka περνάει καλύτερα.

-Ξανασκέψου το αυτό! Με χαρά σου αναφέρω πως έχασε ήδη την τερατομονομαχία και ο Neo πήρε πίσω την κάρτα που του έκλεψε. Της έκοψε το βήχα η Sailor Mercury.

-Και τώρα είναι η σειρά σου! Της είπε η Sailor Venus και όρμησε και εκείνη αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.

Σε κάποια στιγμή της μάχης, η Sailor Moon αποσύρθηκε από τη μάχη και με πολύ μεγάλη προσοχή, κινήθηκε προς το μέρος που βρισκόταν η Mako.

-Μην πεις κουβέντα, της είπε μη αφήνοντάς την να μιλήσει.

-Γιατί είσαι εδώ;

-Για σένα, ήρθα να σε σώσω, μόνο όλες μαζί θα μπορέσουμε να τη νικήσουμε, επίσης ο Neo σε χρειάζεται. Έλα, μεταμορφώσου.

Έτσι κι έγινε, άλλαξε σε Sailor Jupiter και αμέσως έτρεξαν και οι δύο προς βοήθεια

Οι άλλες 3 ήταν σε δύσκολη θέση, η Sailor Neptune τις είχε στριμώξει πολύ άσχημα, αλλά ξαφνικά μια συνδυασμένη επίθεση από το πουθενά, τη χτύπησε σε ανύποπτο χρόνο.

-Τι ήταν αυτό! Είπε τότε εκείνη εξαγριωμένη.

-Δε βλέπω να χαίρεσαι που με βλέπεις, θα μετανιώσεις που τα έβαλες με τον Neo και με μένα! Της είπε ειρωνικά η Sailor Jupiter.

Αμέσως όρμησε καταπάνω της μόνη της σφυροκοπώντας την ανελέητα με το ακόντιό της και μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά, την είχε ακινητοποιήσει ενώ οι τρομεροί κεραυνοί της, έκαναν θραύση, όταν την είχε εξαντλήσει, είπε στην Sailor Moon:

-Είναι δική σου. Αποτελείωσέ την!

Τότε εκείνη σήκωσε το σκήπτρο της και την αποτελείωσε μα για πάντα., έπειτα είπε:

-Εντάξει με αυτό, πάμε τώρα γρήγορα, ο Neo μας χρειάζεται, έδωσε τη διαταγή η Sailor Moon και με την τηλεμεταφορά τους, έφτασαν αμέσως στο μέρος που μαχόταν ο Neo.

Τη στιγμή που εμφανίστηκαν, ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να επιτεθεί:

-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια! Ας τελειώνουμε!

-Σωστά! Απάντησε εκείνη και επιτέθηκε πρώτη κατεβάζοντας το σπαθί της αλλά αυτό δεν ανησύχησε τον Neo ο οποίος πρόβαλε το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου και απέκρουσε το χτύπημα, έπειτα είπε:

-Μόνο αυτό μπορείς να κάνες;

-Δεν είδες τίποτα ακόμη Κόκκινε! Έχω πολλά κόλπα ακόμα και θα ευχηθείς να μην είχες έρθει ποτέ εδώ!

-Καλά… Είπε τότε ο Neo ειρωνικά και επιτέθηκε ξανά με λύσσα εναντίον της, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη και τα ξίφη τους αντάλλασαν συνεχή και δυνατά χτυπήματα, στο τέλος έσμιξαν τα όπλα τους και ήρθαν πιο κοντά ο ένας πιο κοντά στον άλλο:

-Παραδώσου επιτέλους, Ούτε οι Αιώνιες δυνάμεις σου δεν μπορούν να μου κάνουν τίποτα! Είπε ο Neo.

-Ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα! Του απάντησε εκείνη παγερά.

Όταν χωρίστηκαν, η μονομαχία συνεχίστηκε πιο σκληρή, τόσο που ο Neo άρχισε να χάνει την ψυχραιμία του.

-Αρκετά! Τώρα είσαι δική μου! Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Είπε και οι κεραυνοί έφυγαν από το χέρι του

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Eternal World Shaking! Ανταπέδωσε εκείνη και τα πυρά τους συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα χωρίς να επικρατήσει κάποιο.

Εκνευρισμένος ο Neo, τράβηξε το πιστόλι του και άρχισε να την πυροβολεί επανειλημμένα χωρίς όμως να βρει στόχο.

-Είσαι πολύ αργός, τον ειρωνεύτηκε.

Τότε εκείνος εξοργίστηκε τόσο πολύ που έχασε τον έλεγχο των κινήσεών του και είπε:

-ΑΝΑΘΕΜΑ ΣΕ! ΟΥΡΑΝΕ! Τώρα θα δεις! Φλογισμένο Ρεύμα! Ενώσου με την Κόκκινη Αστραπή!. Τότε οι δύο επιθέσεις συνδυάστηκαν και τη χτύπησαν ρίχνοντάς την κάτω. Όμως σηκώθηκε αμέσως και ανταπέδωσε το χτύπημα:

-Space Sword Blaster! Είπε και η ριπή από το σπαθί της, πέτυχε τον Neo στο στομάχι ρίχνοντάς τον κι αυτόν κάτω, σηκώθηκε όμως κι αυτός αμέσως και της είπε:

-Τώρα με έχεις εκνευρίσει! Της είπε και πέρασε την παλάμη του πάνω από το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου, αυτό κιτρίνισε και μετά το έπιασε σφιχτά και το πέταξε προς το μέρος της στοχεύοντας τα χέρια της. Τελικά βρήκε το στόχο του αυτή τη φορά και την αφόπλισε, ενώ ταυτόχρονα την έκανε να χάσει την ισορροπία της και να πέσει κάτω, ταυτόχρονα το ξίφος επέστρεψε στο δεξί χέρι του Neo, ο οποίος είπε:

-Τώρα θα νιώσεις την αληθινή δύναμη του Δικεφάλου!

Εκείνη καθώς σηκωνόταν, δεν είπε λέξη αλλά το χαμόγελό της ήταν αινιγματικό και δεν μπορούσε κανείς να ξέρει τι ετοίμαζε.

Όμως αυτό δεν απασχολούσε καθόλου τον Neo ο οποίος ξεκίνησε τρέχοντας και βγάζοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή, ταυτόχρονα τα Σπαθί της Δύναμης κοκκίνισε ενώ το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου κιτρίνισε, έπειτα ο ίδιος ο Neo καλύφθηκε ε ένα κόκκινο πέπλο ενέργειας. Όταν έφτασε πολύ κοντά, της κατάφερε δύο πολύ δυνατά χτυπήματα, όταν το έκανε αυτό, εμφάνισε το πρασινισμένο Στιλέτο του και με ένα χτύπημα ακόμα την αποτελείωσε με αποτέλεσμα να τη σωριάσει αναίσθητη στο έδαφος μέσα σε πανηγυρισμούς:

-Μπράβο Neo! Φώναξε χαρούμενη η Sailor Mars.

Όλες πανηγύριζαν αλλά η Sailor Moon δεν αντιδρούσε

-Έπαθες τίποτα; Την ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δεν ξέρω, ήταν υπερβολικά εύκολο, κάτι δεν πάει καλά. Πιστεύω πως η πραγματική μάχη μόλις αρχίζει.

Και δεν είχε άδικο, μετά από λίγα λεπτά, σηκώθηκε πάνω σαν να μην είχε πάθει τίποτα και είπε γελώντας στον Neo:

-Αδύναμε θνητέ, νομίζεις πως με νίκησες τόσο εύκολα; Η πραγματική μάχη τώρα αρχίζει! Θα απορροφηθείς από το αιώνιο σκοτάδι! Είπε τότε και ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε, ένα μαύρο πέπλο σκοταδιού την κάλυψε, έπειτα, μαύρα φτερά φύτρωσαν στην πλάτη της και η φωνή της άλλαξε:

-Μετά από τόσα χρόνια ξανασυναντιόμαστε Φαραώ…Ο προκάτοχός σου κατάφερε και με νίκησε, αλλά τώρα τα πράγματα είναι διαφορετικά, δεν έχεις ελπίδα εναντίον μου!

-Παιδιά το ακούσατε αυτό; Παρατήρησε η Sailor Venus.

-Γιατί αποκάλεσε τον Neo αδύναμο θνητό; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Το ήξερα πως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά, νομίζω πως εμείς δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα τώρα, μόνο ο Neo μπορεί να τη νικήσει, απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

-Οι επιθέσεις μας είναι πολύ αδύναμες, μόνο ένας τρόπος υπάρχει να νικήσουμε, είπε η Sailor Jupiter πάλι.

-Και ποιος τρόπος υπάρχει; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Νέο, πρέπει να καλέσεις τους 3 Αιγύπτιους Θεούς σου.

-Δεν μπορώ, δεν έχω το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας. Έχοντας αυτό το αντικείμενο μόνο μπορώ να τους καλέσω.

-Τότε θα σου το φέρουμε εμείς, προθυμοποιήθηκε η Sailor Moon.

-Ακριβώς, συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ευχαριστώ, αλλά κάντε γρήγορα, δεν έχουμε χρόνο, ορίστε πάρε το ρολόι μου και πήγαινε, κάντε γρήγορα.

-Δε θα σε απογοητεύσουμε, απάντησε η Sailor Moon και φόρεσε το ρολόι του Neo, έπειτα τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν αμέσως στο σπίτι του, ενώ εκείνος στράφηκε προς την Sailor Uranus που δεν ήταν πλέον η ίδια.

-Ποιος είσαι επιτέλους και τι ζητάς;!

-Θα έπρεπε να με γνωρίζεις ήδη Φαραώ, είμαι ο Άρχοντας του Σκότους, η ενσάρκωση του απόλυτου σκοταδιού κι εσύ ένας ασήμαντος θνητός που σε λίγο θα υποκλιθεί στον νέο του ηγέτη.

-Θα το δούμε αυτό. Κορίτσια, πρέπει να τον καθυστερήσουμε μέχρι να μου φέρουν το Ξίφος, είστε έτοιμες;

-Ναι! Απάντησαν οι άλλες.

-Εμπρός λοιπόν, ας το κάνουμε! Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

-Shine Aqua Illusion!

-Burning Mandela!

-Venus Love me Chain!

Οι 4 βολές ενώθηκαν και την χτύπησαν αλλά το αποτέλεσμα ήταν μηδαμινό καθώς δεν της έκαναν καμία ζημιά.

-Οι αδύναμες προσπάθειές σας στη μάχη με προσβάλουν! Δείτε για να μαθαίνετε θνητοί! Είπε τότε και στόχευσε τον Neo.

-Κάντε πίσω, είναι δική μου! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τραβώντας το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου όρμησε καταπάνω της, εκείνη όμως απέκρουσε εύκολα το χτύπημα και με μια απότομη κίνηση, τον έριξε κάτω

Όσο ο Neo μαχόταν, η Sailor Moon και η Sailor Jupiter είχαν φτάσει στο σπίτι του και μόλις μπήκαν μέσα, άρχισαν να ψάχνουν:

-Πρέπει να βιαστούμε, είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Που το έχει συνήθως κρυμμένο;

-Στο γραφείο του, πάμε, είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και μπήκαν αμέσως στο γραφείο του, μετά από λίγα λεπτά, βρήκαν τη βιτρίνα που το είχε σφραγισμένο και την άνοιξαν, συγκεκριμένα η Sailor Jupiter το έπιασε στα χέρια της.

-Ωραία πάμε, δεν έχουμε χρόνο για χάσιμο, αυτό το πράγμα φαίνεται πολύ δυνατό, δεν ξέρω πόσο θα κρατήσει ο Neo, πρότεινε η Sailor Moon.

-Σωστά, συμφώνησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έφυγαν αμέσως.

Την ίδια στιγμή, ο Neo βρισκόταν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση:

«Mako….Σε παρακαλώ κάνε γρήγορα, είσαι η μόνη μου ελπίδα»

-Τώρα θα σε αποτελειώσω θνητέ, είπε τότε η Sailor Uranus και εκτόξευσε μια πορτοκαλί μπάλα εναντίον του…Τότε συνέβη κάτι φοβερό,: Ο Neo-Red Ranger από τις κάρτες του, βγήκε έξω και δέχτηκε εκείνος το χτύπημα και φυσικά καταστράφηκε, όταν έγινε αυτό, o Neo ένιωσε έναν αφόρητο πόνο κι έπιασε το στήθος του.

-Neo! Είσαι καλά; Του φώναξε η Sailor Mercury

-Ναι…Νομίζω…Όταν καταστράφηκε ο Neo-Red Ranger, ήταν σαν να έχασα ένα κομμάτι του εαυτού μου…

-Κοιτάξτε, έρχονται! Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Τότε η Sailor Uranus γύρισε και τις είδε να τρέχουν προς το μέρος του Neo και τότε άρχισε να τις βομβαρδίζει, μαθημένες εκείνες στον κίνδυνο, ξέφυγαν από τα πυρά.

-Δεν μπορείτε να κρυφτείτε! Είπε τότε και συνέχισε να τις σφυροκοπά, στην τελευταία ριπή, η Sailor Jupiter ξέφυγε και εξαπέλυσε μια ποσότητα ενέργειας από το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας προκαλώντας κάποια φθορά στην Uranus.

-Αυτό θα το πληρώσεις με την ψυχή σου! Είπε τότε εκείνη και δοκίμασε να τη χτυπήσει, αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.

-Μάντεψε ξανά! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και πήδηξε από πάνω της για να φτάσει στον Neo.

-Φαραώ, ή αλλιώς Κόκκινε Ranger, Είναι μάταιο να μου αντιστέκεστε, είμαι η ενσάρκωση του απόλυτου σκοταδιού και καθώς οι σκιές απλώνονται, η δύναμή μου θα μεγαλώνει, τώρα γονάτισε μπροστά στο νέο σου αφέντη. Απαίτησε η Sailor Uranus

-Όχι! Το φως της ελπίδας λάμπει ακόμα πάνω από τη Γη και μπορεί να φωτίσει ακόμα και την πιο σκοτεινή σκιά! Απάντησε αποφασιστικά ο Neo.

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, η Sailor Jupiter έφτανε κοντά του:

-Neo, έκανα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα, ορίστε, το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, κάνε αυτό που πρέπει, φέρε τους Θεούς, μόνο αυτοί μπορούν να τα καταφέρουν

-Ευχαριστώ αγάπη μου, κάντε πίσω τώρα, αναλαμβάνω εγώ.

-Να προσέχεις…Του είπε τότε εκείνη και αποσύρθηκε αθόρυβα.

Τότε ο Neo έπιασε σφιχτά το σπαθί, εκείνο έλαμψε και τον φόρτισε ξανά με τη δύναμή του. Και αυτός είπε:

-Sailor Uranus! Δε σε αντιμετωπίζω μόνος μου, έχω τη δύναμη όλων των ανθρώπων αυτού του πλανήτη. Και στο όνομα του Φαραώ, θα επικρατήσω!

-Άφησέ με να σε βοηθήσω, σε παρακαλώ, του ζήτησε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Όχι, είναι η δική μου μάχη, σε ευχαριστώ αλλά δε θα σε αφήσω να μπεις σε κίνδυνο, της απάντησε ο Neo, μετά γύρισε προς την Uranus και είπε:

-Ουρανέ! Πλήγωσες τη γυναίκα μου! Με προκάλεσες και τώρα θα πληρώσεις για το έγκλημά σου! Είπε και σήκωσε ψηλά το Ξίφος, έπειτα ξανάπε:

 **-ΣΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΦΑΡΑΩ! ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟΥΣ 3 ΘΕΟΥΣ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ!**

Τότε η γη άρχισε να σείεται από το ξύπνημα των Αιγυπτίων Θεών, έπειτα ο Neo είπε:

-Σας καλώ! ΓΙΓΑΝΤΙΕ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ ΤΟΥ OBELISK! ΟΥΡΑΝΙΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΟΣΙΡΗ! ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!

Αμέσως 3 ακτίνες φωτός πετάχτηκαν πάνω από όλους και χτύπησαν το έδαφος, μια μπλε, μια κόκκινη και μια κίτρινη, ύστερα εμφανίστηκε πρώτος μέσα από τη Γη ο Obelisk μουγγρίζοντας, μετά από αυτόν ήρθε ο Όσιρης και με τη φόρα που είχε, χτύπησε την Sailor Uranus ρίχνοντάς την κάτω. Και τελευταίος και πιο μεγαλόπρεπής από όλους, ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα μέσα σε ένα εκτυφλωτικό κίτρινο φώς. Και οι τρεις μαζί την κύκλωσαν.

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε! Κοίτα τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου! Παραδώσου τώρα Ουρανέ, αλλιώς αντιμετώπισε την οργή των τριών Αιγύπτιων Θεών!

-Όταν τελειώσω μαζί τους, οι Θεοί σου θα υποκλιθούν μπροστά στον Άρχοντα του Σκότους. Είπε εκείνη γελώντας

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λόγων, ο Ρα άρχισε να βρυχάται σαν να είχε αντίθετη γνώμη. Και ο Neo διέταξε:

-Obelisk! Η πρώτη επίθεση είναι δική σου! Χτύπα την με τη Γροθιά της Οργής!

Ο Obelisk υπάκουσε και την χτύπησε με όλη του τη δύναμη σωριάζοντάς την κάτω, μετά ο Neo έδωσε νέα διαταγή:

-Όσιρη! Θεέ-κριτή του κάτω κόσμου! Στείλε την κρίση σου σε αυτόν τον εχθρό της Γης!

Και εκείνος χτύπησε με τους τρομερούς κεραυνούς του.

-Τέλος, Φτερωτέ Δράκε του Ρα! Το αιώνιο Φως σου ας διώξει το σκοτάδι!

Τελευταίος ο Ρα πέταξε ψηλά και άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί με στόχο την Sailor Uranus χτυπώντας την ανελέητα με τη λάμψη του.

-Τώρα Θεοί μου! Ενώστε τις δυνάμεις σας και αποτελειώστε την! ΜΑΝΙΑΣΜΕΝΗ ΓΡΟΘΙΑ! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ! ΧΤΥΠΗΜΑ ΦΛΟΓΙΣΜΕΝΟΥ ΚΑΝΟΝΙΟΥ!

Έτσι κι έγινε, οι τρεις Θεοί επιτέθηκαν όλοι μαζί και της κατάφεραν σημαντικά χτυπήματα, ο Obelisk με τη γροθιά του, ο Όσιρης με τους κεραυνούς του και ο Ρα τελευταίος πήρε τη μορφή του Αιγύπτιου Θεού Φοίνικα και έπεσε με ορμή πάνω της ισοπεδώνοντάς την και ρίχνοντάς την στο έδαφος, έπειτα πέταξε ψηλά στα ουράνια παίρνοντας την αρχική του μορφή.

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Είπε και πάλι ο Neo και σταυρώνοντας τα Ξίφη της Χιλιετίας και του Δικεφάλου, πήδηξε ψηλά και όταν προσγειώθηκε, κατάφερε ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα.

Όταν έγινε αυτό ο ουρανός άρχισε πάλι να φωτίζεται και όλοι ήταν χαρούμενοι:

-Τα κατάφερες, νίκησες, του είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Το ελπίζω… Απάντησε εκείνος.

Όμως η χαρά τους δεν κράτησε για πολύ καθώς η Sailor Uranus σηκώθηκε και πάλι. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, σήκωσε ψηλά τα χέρια της και ο ήλιος άρχισε να κρύβεται ξανά.

-Τι κάνει τώρα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Καλύπτει τη Γη με απόλυτο σκοτάδι, απάντησε ο Neo.

-Είναι απίστευτο, δημιούργησε έκλειψη ηλίου, είπε τρομοκρατημένη η Sailor Mercury.

Τότε ο Neo διέταξε:

-Θεοί της Αιγύπτου! Επιτεθείτε πριν χαθεί το φως! Κάντε γρήγορα!

Αμέσως ο Ρα κατέβηκε για να επιτεθεί ξανά αλλά η Sailor Uranus τον έπιασε από το πόδι, εκείνος πέταξε ψηλά για να ξεφύγει ενώ την ίδια στιγμή ο Obelisk την έπιασε κι εκείνος, ήταν όμως εμφανές πως τα πράγματα δεν ήταν και τόσο καλά καθώς ο ήλιος ήταν κοντά στο να εξαφανιστεί και οι Θεοί έχαναν τη δύναμή τους

-Καθώς απλώνεται το σκοτάδι, η δύναμή μου μεγαλώνει, είπε τότε εκείνη και κάλυπτε με σκοτάδι το πεδίο της μάχης.

-Ρα! Όσιρη! Επίθεση! Διέταξε ξανά ο Neo.

Οι δύο Θεοί επιτέθηκαν ξανά με τη μορφή του Φοίνικα και με κεραυνούς αντίστοιχα αλλά τώρα δεν μπορούσαν να πετύχουν πολλά πράγματα.

-Χωρίς τις ακτίνες του ήλιου, είστε αδύναμοι εναντίον μου. Τώρα ετοιμαστείτε να σας καταπιεί το σκοτάδι, είπε τότε η Sailor Uranus και ένας μαύρος κύκλος έφυγε γύρω από αυτήν, πρώτο θύμα ήταν ο Όσιρης ο οποίος μεταμορφώθηκε σε πέτρα μόλις ο κύκλος τον άγγιξε, δεύτερος ήρθε ο Ρα. Και οι δύο έπεσαν στο έδαφος και τρίτος ήταν ο Obelisk, ο οποίος χάθηκε κι αυτός.

-Δεν μπορεί! Πώς είναι δυνατόν να νίκησες τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς;! Είπε τότε ο Neo αναστατωμένος.

-Οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί έγιναν σκιές του πρώην εαυτού τους. Ας συντριβούν μαζί με τις ελπίδες σου! Είπε τότε η Sailor Uranus και πάτησε πάνω τους.

Μόλις έγινε αυτό, ο Neo σφάδασε από τον πόνο σαν να έχανε δυνάμεις και έπεσε κάτω αναίσθητος

«Όχι…Δεν μπορεί να χάσω τώρα…Σε παρακαλώ Δικέφαλε…Μη με εγκαταλείπεις…»

Χαρούμενη η Sailor Uranus είπε:

-Οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί έπεσαν, ακόμα και οι λεγόμενοι δυνατοί θεοί σου, αναγκάστηκαν να παραδοθούν στο Βασίλειο του Σκοταδιού.

Ο Neo δοκίμασε να σηκωθεί ξανά αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε, έπεσα πάλι κάτω μιας και ήταν πολύ αδύναμος.

-Neo, Neo! Με ακούς; Σε παρακαλώ σήκω. Δεν ωφελεί, είναι πολύ αδύναμος για να πολεμήσει, είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Πού είναι τώρα ο Κόκκινος Ranger; Θα σας πω εγώ, σέρνεται στ πόδια του νέου άρχοντα της Γης.

-Δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα! Είπε με τρόμο η Sailor Mars.

-Μην το ξανακούσω αυτό! Είπε η Sailor Moon θυμωμένα, ακούστε με. Πάρτε τον Neo από εδώ και βοηθήστε τον να συνέλθει, θα την αναλάβω εγώ.

-Μα…αν μείνεις…Προσπάθησε να πει η Sailor Venus.

-Μίλησα! Πηγαίνετε! Θα την κανονίσω εγώ αυτήν Κάντε γρήγορα!

Εκείνες μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή πήραν τον Neo μαζί τους και απομακρύνθηκαν. Ενώ η Sailor Moon ετοιμαζόταν για τη δική της μάχη:

-Στο όνομα του Φεγγαριού, θα σε γυρίσω στο βασίλειο των Σκιών! Θα πληρώσεις για ότι έκανες στο φίλο μου! Είπε και έχοντας προτεταμένο το σκήπτρο της, άρχισε να τρέχει προς το μέρος του κραυγάζοντας.

-Ανόητη Θνητή, το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο για τα οποίο μιλάς είναι τώρα εδώ στη Γη όπου βασιλεύω εγώ!

-Δεν ανήκεις εδώ Ουρανέ! Ούτε εδώ ούτε πουθενά! Είναι καιρός κάποιος να σε βγάλει από τη μέση! Είπε η Sailor Moon καθώς ξέφευγε από τα πυρά που έρχονταν κατά πάνω της.

-Ήρθε η ώρα! Ασημένιε Κρύσταλλε, δώσε μου δύναμη!

Αμέσως ο Κρύσταλλος μέσα στην καρφίτσα ενεργοποιήθηκε και την δυνάμωσε ακόμα περισσότερο, μετά ετοίμασε μια βολή από το σκήπτρο και όταν την άφησε να φύγει, την χτύπησε και την έριξε πάλι κάτω ενώ παράλληλα ο ήλιος εμφανιζόταν άλλη μια φορά.

Όμως η Sailor Uranus δεν είχε πει την τελευταία της λέξη, ανταπέδωσε τα πυρά και σώριασε κάτω την Sailor Moon λέγοντας:

-Στο τέλος κάθε πλάσμα θα υπηρετήσει το σκοτάδι…

-Όχι εγώ….Όχι…Οι σκιές…Με παίρνουν…

Δεν ήταν όμως γραφτό να την πάρουν οι σκιές. Ο Ασημένιος Κρύσταλλος την κάλυψε και την πήρε από εκεί διώχνοντας τις σκιές και σώζοντάς την. Και πηγαίνοντάς την εκεί που ήταν και οι άλλες.

-Sailor Moon, είσαι καλά; Ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Ναι, αλλά απέτυχα, αυτό το πλάσμα είναι πολύ δυνατό, Το οφείλω στον Ασημένιο Κρύσταλλο το ότι είμαι εδώ, αλλιώς θα με είχαν πάρει οι Σκιές.

-Και τώρα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Δεν ξέρω, δοκιμάσαμε τα πάντα, τίποτα δεν πετυχαίνει

-Μου ήρθε μια ιδέα αλλά είναι επικίνδυνη.

-Τι είδους ιδέας Ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Πρέπει να δοκιμάσουμε την Επίθεση του Πλανήτη των Sailor.

-Μα αυτό είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο, έχεις εξασθενήσει και μπορεί να μην είναι τόσο ισχυρή., είχε αντίρρηση η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είναι η τελευταία μας ελπίδα…..

Τότε εκείνη συμφώνησε και έδωσαν όλες τα χέρια τους

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

-MERCURY STAR POWER!

-MARS STAR POWER!

-JUPITER STAR POWER!

-VENUS STAR POWER!

Και όλες μαζί φώναξαν:

ΠΛΑΝΗΤΗ ΤΩΝ SAILOR! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!

Ούτε όμως αυτό είχε αποτέλεσμα, την ίδια στιγμή, ο Neo άρχισε να συνέρχεται και σκεφτόταν:

«Είναι το τέλος…Ο κόσμος θα τυλιχτεί στο σκοτάδι…»

-Δε θα γίνει αυτό…Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή.

-Ποιος είναι…; Δεν μπορεί…Φαραώ μου…;Είπε τότε ο Neo ακούγοντας τη φωνή του ίδιου του Atem, του προκατόχου του.

-Τώρα εσύ είσαι ο Φαραώ και δεν έχεις χάσει ακόμα…

-Μα βασιλιά μου, πώς μπορώ να νικήσω αυτό το πλάσμα;

-Πρώτα απ' όλα έχεις ακόμα την καρδιά σου, αν βάλεις την καρδιά σου στη μάχη, δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να χάσεις, επίσης κρατάς στα χέρια σου μια δύναμη που όμοιά της δεν υπάρχει στον κόσμο, βάλε την καρδιά σου μέσα στη μάχη και θα τα καταφέρεις, έτσι θα αναστήσεις και πάλι τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς και θα νικήσεις το σκοτάδι μια για πάντα.

-Και ποιο είναι αυτή η δύναμη;

-Την ξέρεις πολύ καλά…Πήγαινε τώρα. Τελείωσε ο Atem και τον μετέφερε πάλι στο πεδίο της μάχης μιας και ήταν ακόμα πολύ αδύναμος.

Όταν έφτασε, είδε τις Sailor εξαντλημένες, τότε κατάλαβε:

-Είναι ακόμα ζωντανή…

-Λυπάμαι φίλε μου, προσπαθήσαμε…προσπάθησε να απολογηθεί η Sailor Moon.

-Κάποιος τρόπος θα υπάρχει…..απάτησε εκείνος.

-Τώρα είμαστε αντιμέτωποι για τελευταία φορά, το Φως της Ελπίδας απέναντι στον Άρχοντα του Σκότους. Και όπως γίνεται από την αρχή του χρόνου, το σκοτάδι, θα επικρατήσει, αυτός είναι ο αναπόφευκτος κύκλος της ύπαρξης, βλέπεις το ίδιο το σύμπαν γεννήθηκε χωρίς φως, το μόνο που υπήρχε ήταν μια απέραντη ερημιά με σκιές. Και παρότι υπάρχουν φευγαλέες στιγμές όπου το φως επιχειρεί να φωτίσει το σκοτάδι, στο τέλος πάντα εξαντλείται, το ίδιο ισχύει και για σένα. Είσαι μια απλή μαρμαρυγή που η αδύναμη λάμψη της, έσβησε.

-Κάνεις λάθος! Δεν υπάρχει σκοτάδι χωρίς φως! Το φως έδωσε ζωή σε αυτόν τον κόσμο Ουρανέ! Το φως μάς δίνει ελπίδα και το φως θα σε νικήσει!

-Τότε ας δοκιμάσουμε τη θεωρία σου! Είπε η Sailor Uranus κι εξαπέλυσε μια μεγάλη μπάλα ενέργειας εναντίον του, ήταν όμως πολύ αδύναμος για να αντιδράσει και θα τον τελείωνε οπωσδήποτε αν και πάλι δεν είχε βοήθεια από τις κάρτες του: Αυτή τη φορά τον προστάτεψε η Sailor Jupiter δεχόμενη εκείνη το χτύπημα.

-Mako….μα πως…; Όταν γύρισε , την είδε πίσω του.

-Μην παραδοθείς ποτέ στο Σκοτάδι Neo! Σύντομα η νίκη θα είναι δική σου! Μην εγκαταλείπεις!

-Δείτε τώρα τον ισχυρό Φαραώ, μόλις που στέκεται όρθιος.

-Δεν τέλειωσε! Πίστεψέ με! Υπάρχει ακόμα ένα φώς που καίει ακόμα λαμπερό, το φως της ελπίδας. Κι όσο υπάρχει δε θα νικήσεις!

-Κι όμως μιλάς ακόμα για ελπίδα; Ακόμα και στη σκοτεινότερη ώρα αρνείσαι να εγκαταλείψεις. Τι ανόητο ανθρώπινο πείσμα. Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου Κόκκινε Ranger, οι μέρες της βασιλείας σου τελείωσαν.

-ΠΟΤΕ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo προσπαθώντας να σταθεί στα πόδια του, αλλά και πάλι έπεσε κάτω.

-Πριν από πολύ καιρό, ο προκάτοχός σου είχε τη δύναμη να με φυλακίσει, όμως φαίνεται πως ο διάδοχός του δεν είναι άξιος να το πετύχει.

-Δεν μπορώ να τη νικήσω χωρίς τη βοήθειά σου Δικέφαλε, αν με ακούς στείλε μου ένα μήνυμα…Είπε τότε ο Neo απελπισμένος.

Τότε η Sailor Uranus ετοίμασε μια κόκκινη μπάλα για να τον τελειώσει.

-Σε παρακαλώ Δικέφαλε! Το ξέρω ότι με ακούς!

Αμέσως λοιπόν και οι πέντε στάθηκαν μπροστά από τον Neo για να τον υπερασπίσουν

-Έπρεπε να μην ανακατευτείτε Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Τώρα είστε δικές μου! Τους είπε και πέταξε σε αυτές την κόκκινη μπάλα χωρίς ευτυχώς να τις πετύχει. Τη ίδια στιγμή, μια ομάδα δαιμόνων, εμφανίστηκε πίσω τους.

-Έχουμε παρέα παιδιά, είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ωραία, καιρός για δράση, όπως λέει και ο Neo, είναι ώρα για μονομαχία! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon κι ετοίμασε το σκήπτρο της, το ίδιο έκαναν και οι άλλες με τα δικά τους όπλα.

-Πάνω τους! Ξανάπε και ρίχτηκαν όλες στη μάχη , μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά, τους κατέστρεψαν όλους, αλλά αυτοί ξαναγύρισαν.

-Επέστρεψαν…Είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Όχι για πολύ, απάντησε η Sailor Moon. Γυρίστε εκεί που ανήκετε! Φώναξε και με μια ριπή από το σκήπτρο, τους εξαφάνισε με τη μία, αλλά και πάλι γύρισαν.

-Δεν έχει νόημα, συνεχίζουν να έρχονται, παρατήρησε η Sailor Venus

-Δεν πρέπει να τα παρατήσουμε! Στρατιώτες του Σκότους! Εξαφανιστείτε! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και ο Δράκος του Κεραυνού, τους κατέστρεψε για άλλη μια φορά.

-Σειρά σου Ουρανέ! Ας το δοκιμάσουμε πάλι! Είπε τότε η Moon και στράφηκε προς αυτήν, όπως και οι υπόλοιπες

-ΠΛΑΝΗΤΗ ΤΩΝ SAILOR ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ! Είπαν όλες μαζί και με ενωμένες τις δυνάμεις τους, δοκίμασαν να τη χτυπήσουν, παρότι όμως την πέτυχαν, εκείνη δεν ένιωσε το παραμικρό.

-Αν τελειώσατε, τότε επιτρέψτε μου…Πήρε το λόγο και τους έριξε άλλη μια κόκκινη μπάλα χωρίς να βρει στόχο. Αλλά τις χώρισε.

Τότε εκείνες σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια, δοκίμασαν ξανά αλλά τώρα η Sailor Uranus εξαπέλυσε την ενέργειά της χτυπώντας τις μία μία.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα Ουρανέ! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter θυμωμένα και της επιτέθηκε με όλη της την ενέργεια από το όπλο της και τις κλασικές επιθέσεις, όμως και πάλι δεν τα κατάφερε.

-Δε μάθατε ότι είμαι άτρωτη σε όλες τις επιθέσεις;

-Τη χτύπησα με όλη μου τη δύναμη, δεν μπορώ να κάνω τίποτε άλλο…

-Έχεις απόλυτο δίκιο. Τώρα παράδωσε το πνεύμα σου στις σκιές. Είπε η Sailor Uranus και όρμησε να την τελειώσει.

-Όχι δε θα το επιτρέψω! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon και η ενέργεια του Ασημένιου κρυστάλλου την κάλυψε και έσωσε τη Sailor Jupiter πριν την απορροφήσουν οι σκιές.

-Neo-Red Ranger, οι φίλες σου θα εξαφανίζονται στο σκοτάδι μια ψυχή κάθε φορά.

-Neo, πρέπει να καλέσεις το Δικέφαλο Αετό, είναι η μόνη μας ελπίδα, του είπε η Sailor Jupiter, ;όμως αυτός ήταν πολύ αδύναμος για να το κάνει τώρα.

-Τίποτα δε σας σώζει τώρα, παραδοθείτε στο σκοτάδι.

-Με τίποτα! Άκουσέ με καλά Ουρανέ! Θα βοηθήσουμε τον Neo να καλέσει τον δικό του θεό και θα σε νικήσει μια για πάντα! Είπε αποφασιστικά η Sailor Jupiter.

-Πρέπει να δώσουμε στον Neo αρκετή ενέργεια για να μπορέσει να καλέσει το Δικέφαλο Αετό, είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Ακριβώς, βάλτε όλες τα χέρια σας πάνω στην καρφίτσα του και συγκεντρωθείτε! Έδωσε την εντολή η Sailor Moon.

Έτσι κι έγινε, όλες ακούμπησαν τα χέρια τους στην καρφίτσα του κι έκλεισαν τα μάτια τους.

-Αρκετά με ενοχλήσατε… Είπε τότε η Sailor Uranus και έστειλε μια κόκκινη δέσμη ενέργειας όσο εκείνες συγκεντρώνονταν, ξαφνικά, χρωματιστές ακτίνες άρχισαν να βγαίνουν:

-Ναι…πετυχαίνει…παρατήρησε ο Neo.

«Πρέπει να συγκεντρωθώ…» Έλεγε και η Sailor Mars

«Εμείς θα νικήσουμε…» Αυτό γύριζε στο μυαλό της Sailor Jupiter.

«Δε θα σε απογοητεύσουμε.» Επαναλάμβανε η Sailor Mercury.

«Λίγο ακόμα…» Είπε και η Sailor Venus

«Σου το χρωστάω φίλε, θα σε βοηθήσω» Σκεφτόταν η Sailor Moon.

-Φοβάμαι πως αργήσατε Πολεμίστριες Sailor…Τις ειρωνεύτηκε η Sailor Uranus και δοκίμασε ξανά να τις αποτελειώσει, όμως και αυτή τη φορά τις έσωσαν οι κάρτες του Neo. Οι έξι Rangers βγήκαν από την τράπουλά του και δέχτηκαν την επίθεση υπερασπιζόμενοι τον αρχηγό τους. Θυμωμένη η Sailor Uranus είπε:

-Πώς τολμάτε να επεμβαίνετε;! Και ενέτεινε την επίθεσή της καταστρέφοντάς τους και παρασέρνοντας τις Sailor. Τότε είπε πάλι:

-Όλα τέλειωσαν.

Όμως μέσα από τους καπνούς, πρόβαλε ο Neo, το σχέδιο είχε πετύχει.

-Όχι…είπε τότε εκείνη τρομαγμένη.

-Είμαι και πάλι εδώ Ουρανέ... Είπε ο Neo και η καρφίτσα στη ζώνη του, έλαμψε. Τότε η φωνή του Atem ακούστηκε και πάλι μέσα στο μυαλό του:

-Τώρα έχεις τη δύναμη που χρειάζεσαι για να την νικήσεις φίλε μου.

-Πως Βασιλιά μου;

-Καλώντας το Φως του Δικεφάλου για να αναστήσει τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς και να καταπιεί το σκοτάδι…

-Εντάξει λοιπόν! Ας γίνει! Ισχυρέ προστάτη του ήλιου και του ουρανού, σε καλώ άκου την φωνή μου. Μεταμορφώσου από σφαίρα φωτός και φέρε μου τη νίκη σε αυτή τη μάχη. Σφράγισε την έρημο με τη λάμψη σου και ρίξε την οργή σου επάνω στον εχθρό μου. Ξεκλείδωσε από βαθειά τις δυνάμεις σου ώστε μαζί να νικήσουμε.

Όταν ο Δικέφαλος Αετός κατέβηκε στη Γη, η κραυγή του συντάραξε το πεδίο της μάχης και σιγά σιγά το πλάσμα αυτό άρχισε να κατεβαίνει από τον ουρανό και να παίρνει μορφή καθώς ένας κεραυνός έπεσε πάνω του. Σιγά σιγά το σώμα του άρχισε να σχηματίζεται. Όταν βγήκαν και τα ηλεκτρισμένα φτερά του και η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε, κατέβηκε και κάθισε μπροστά από τον Neo κραυγάζοντας άλλη μια φορά…

-Και τώρα Δικέφαλε, φέρε πίσω στη ζωή τα παιδιά σου!

Όπως κι έγινε, ο τέταρτος θεός έστειλε τρεις ακτίνες, μια κόκκινη, μια μπλε και μια κίτρινη, οι οποίες έφεραν πίσω στη ζωή πρώτα τον Όσιρη, μετά τον Obelisk και τελευταίο τον Ρα, έπειτα και οι τρεις εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά στην Sailor Uranus σε σχηματισμό.

-Πιστεύετε πως θα νικήσουν αυτή τη φορά; Ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Φυσικά, ο Neo ξέρει τι κάνει! Απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter γεμάτη σιγουριά.

-Οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί είναι αδύναμοι απέναντί μου, το δοκίμασες ήδη και απέτυχες, ούτε το νέο σου πλάσμα διαφέρει. Είπε και δοκίμασε να σφραγίσει και το Δικέφαλο, όμως δεν πέτυχε αυτή τη φορά. Ο Αετός πρόβαλε τα φτερά του και μπλόκαρε την ενέργεια.

-Είδες τι μπορεί να κάνει ο Δικέφαλος Αετός. Τώρα θα δεις το πραγματικό μέγεθος της δύναμής του. Εμπρός θεοί μου! Προσφέρετε την ζωτική σας ενέργεια για το δημιουργό σας!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ένας ένας οι Αιγύπτιοι θεοί άρχισαν να εισχωρούν στο σώμα του δικεφάλου αυξάνοντας το μέγεθός του και ταυτόχρονα τη δύναμή του, όλο αυτό συνέβαινε μέσα σε ένα ζεστό και εκτυφλωτικό φως που έλουζε τα πάντα, όταν η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε, ο Neo είπε:

-Υποδέξου Τον Απόλυτο Δικέφαλο Αετό!

-Τι; Αδύνατον…Είπε έντρομη η Sailor Uranus.

-Κάτι ακόμα….Είπε τότε ο Neo και πήδηξε ψηλά για να μπει κι αυτός στο σώμα του δημιουργού του.

-Neo! Μην το κάνεις! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

Όμως ήταν αργά, ο Neo είχε ήδη εισχωρήσει στο σώμα του Δικεφάλου και ήταν έτοιμος να εκπληρώσει το καθήκον του.

-Έχεις ξοφλήσει Ουρανέ! Εδώ τελειώνει η θλιβερή σου ιστορία! Είπε τότε ο Δικέφαλος Αετός με τη φωνή του Neo και άρχισε να τυλίγεται στις φλόγες και στους κεραυνούς, έπειτα πέταξε και με μια σαρωτική επίθεση ισοπέδωσε κυριολεκτικά την Sailor Uranus και την κατέστρεψε μια για πάντα, έπειτα πέταξε ψηλά και το φως του άρχισε να διαλύει το σκοτάδι και να ξαναφωτίζει τον ουρανό μέχρι που εξαφανίστηκε.

Αυτό ήταν, ο μεγάλος αυτός εχθρός είχε πια νικηθεί και οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor πανηγύριζαν αυτή τη νίκη, την τελευταία στιγμή παρατήρησαν πως κάποιος έλειπε…

-Σταθείτε, πού είναι ο Neo; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Moon.

Τότε εκείνες άρχισαν να τον ψάχνουν φωνάζοντας συνεχώς το όνομά του, αλλά οι προσπάθειές τους δεν απέδωσαν καρπούς, μετά από αρκετά λεπτά τον βρήκαν μισοπεθαμένο σε μια παραλία. Αναστατωμένη η Mako έτρεξε προς το μέρος του και οι άλλες την ακολούθησαν όταν έφτασε κοντά του, τον έπιασε και του έλεγε:

-Neo! Μίλησέ μου! Neo!

Εκείνος άνοιξε τα μάτια του και ψέλλισε:

-Mako…

-Neo...

-Από τότε…..που….έλαβα αυτή τη δύναμη…ορκίστηκα….να προστατεύω τη Γη….Αλλά τώρα... το νιώθω…ο χρόνος μου….σαν Power…Ranger…τελειώνει…

-Όχι Neo, μη λες τέτοια πράγματα, θα γίνεις καλά. Δε θα σε αφήσω να μου φύγεις…Προσπαθούσε να του πει.

-Μη μας αφήσεις…Του είπε κλαίγοντας και η Sailor Moon.

Τότε εκείνος συνέχισε ανασαίνοντας βαθειά:

-Εκπλήρωσα…το καθήκον μου…Τώρα πρέπει…να συνεχίσετε…εσείς…το έργο μου, εγώ…πρέπει να φύγω…

Όταν το είπε αυτό δίπλωσε από τους πόνους σαν να ερχόταν τώρα το τέλος, τότε η Mako άρχισε να τον σκουντάει για να συνέλθει. Όταν αυτός συνήλθε, σήκωσε το χέρι του ψηλά και άλλαξε μορφή, έπειτα έπιασε το χέρι της αγαπημένης του και μεταμορφώθηκε κι αυτή, οι ματιές τους τα έλεγαν όλα και τα λόγια ήταν περιττά, μετά πήρε το χέρι της και το έβαλε πάνω στην καρφίτσα του και η δύναμή του πέρασε σε αυτήν

-Πάρε κι αυτά….Της είπε καθώς τραβούσε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου και το Στιλέτο, όταν εκείνη τα έπιασε, ξαναπήραν και οι δύο τις ανθρώπινες μορφές τους.

-Ευχαριστώ….Mako….κορίτσια…

-Σε παρακαλώ κρατήσου, του είπε η Sailor Mars μέσα στα δάκρυά της.

-Λυπάμαι τόσο…που σε αφήνω τώρα…αλλά τουλάχιστον…έχεις…τις φίλες σου. Σε παρακαλώ, να προσέχεις….

Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι

-Χαίρομαι….που σε…αγάπησα…Ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια και άφησε την τελευταία του πνοή.

-Neo…NEO! φώναζε τότε σπαρακτικά η Mako κλαίγοντας με λυγμούς πάνω στο στήθος του, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή έσκιζαν τον αέρα οι πένθιμες κραυγές του Τυραννόσαυρου και του Dragon Cesar.

Όσο για την Mako, όταν είδε το σώμα του Neo να εξαφανίζεται, δεν άντεξε, σηκώθηκε όρθια και έτσι όπως κρατούσε τα όπλα του, άφησε την οργή και τον πόνο της να ξεσπάσουν:

-Neo…..NEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Στο άκουσμα αυτό, μία πύλη άνοιξε και μια γνώριμη φιγούρα βγήκε από μέσα, όταν τον είδαν όλες σάστισαν:

-Το πνεύμα μου δεν μπορούσε να ηρεμήσει αυτόν τον καιρό, ειδικά τώρα ένιωσα μια πολύ έντονη αναταραχή και γι αυτό επέστρεψα. Πείτε μου τι συνέβη; Και που είναι ο φίλος μου ο Neo; Ρώτησε ο Atom με επιμονή.

Αυτές δεν απαντούσαν βαθειά σιγή σκέπαζε τα μάτια τους.

-Γιατί δε μιλάτε; Τι μου κρύβετε;

Τότε ανέλαβε να μιλήσει η Mako…

-Ο Neo…Δε βρίσκεται πια κοντά μας….

-Θέλεις να μου πεις πως….δεν….δεν μπορεί, δεν το πιστεύω, πείτε μου πως είναι ψέμα, δεν μπορεί να χάθηκε.

-Κι όμως, έδωσε τη ζωή του για να σώσει τον κόσμο, του είπε η Sailor Moon.

Τότε ο Atem έσφιξε τις γροθιές του για να μην κλάψει και αυτός, μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει αυτό που άκουσε.

«Δεν μπορεί… δεν μπορεί να πέθανε ο Neo…» έλεγε και ξανάλεγε στον εαυτό του…Δεν μπορούσαν όμως να κάνουν τίποτε άλλο πια, αντί να γιορτάζουν την επιβλητική νίκη τους , τώρα πληρώνουν το τίμημα αυτής. Και περισσότερο απ' όλους, η Mako… Είχε υποστεί ισχυρό σοκ μετά από αυτήν την απώλεια, πολύ χειρότερα απ' ότι υπέφερε ο Neo όταν εκείνη είχε αναγκαστεί να φύγει…

Ένα μήνα μετά, το τραύμα, ήταν ακόμα νωπό και η Mako δεν μπορούσε να το ξεπεράσει, ο Atem συμπαραστεκόταν με κάθε τρόπο στην Mako, όμως αυτό δεν ήταν αρκετό. Κι εκείνος ένιωθε βαριά την καρδιά του από τον πόνο

Το επόμενο πρωί, συγκεντρώθηκαν όλες στο μέρος που μαζεύονταν συνήθως αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν είχαν όρεξη ούτε να τραγουδήσουν, ούτε να μιλήσου, ούτε τίποτε απ' όλα αυτά, κοιτούσαν η μία την άλλη και στα μάτια τους καθρεφτιζόταν ο βουβός σπαραγμός και η απόγνωση. Η Makoto ήταν η τραγική φιγούρα, κοιτούσε και ξανακοιτούσε τις κάρτες του σαν κάτι να έψαχνε, όταν είδε τη δική της, ένιωσε ένα περίεργο συναίσθημα που μόνο εκείνη ήξερε τι ήταν αυτό, όταν όμως είδε την κάρτα του Neo-Red Ranger, δάκρυα πλημμύρισαν το πρόσωπό της, τότε έβγαλε το Στιλέτο το οποίο δεν αποχωριζόταν ποτέ από εκείνη τη στιγμή και μετά και άρχισε να παίζει τη γνωστή σε όλους μελωδία με δάκρυα στα μάτια και με την καρδιά της βαριά από τον πόνο…

Σε κάποια στιγμή η πόρτα άνοιξε και μπήκε και ο Atem.

-Γεια σας… Τις χαιρέτησε.

Εκείνες δεν είχαν το κουράγιο να μιλήσουν, κάτι που το κατάλαβε και πήγε κοντά στη Mako:

-Είσαι καλά;

-Ναι, όσο μπορείς να το πεις αυτό…

-Κάνε κουράγιο, αν ήταν εδώ ο Neo, θα έλεγε το ίδιο, τώρα είμαι εγώ εδώ για σένα…Μη φοβάσαι…

-Ευχαριστώ…απάντησε εκείνη.

-Είμαι σίγουρος πως κάποιος τρόπος θα υπάρχει να τον φέρουμε πίσω

-Το ελπίζω…Εκείνος υπέφερε όταν αναγκάστηκα να φύγω αλλά τώρα τα πράγματα δεν είναι ίδια, εγώ υποφέρω πολύ περισσότερο, η απουσία του με σκοτώνει κάθε μέρα, όσο οι μέρες περνούν, νιώθω σαν να χάνω ένα κομμάτι του εαυτού μου.

-Καταλαβαίνω…Απάντησε εκείνος συγκαταβατικά.

Όμως η κουβέντα τους διακόπηκε από έναν υποτιθέμενο σεισμό.

-Τι συμβαίνει τώρα; Ρώτησε η Amy. Αμέσως βγήκαν όλες έξω και είδαν την αιτία. Ήταν ο Τυραννόσαυρος του Neo.

-Κοιτάξτε εκεί, τους είπε η Minako

-Είναι το Zord του Neo, παρατήρησε η Reye.

-Πρέπει να το σταματήσουμε, είπε η .Usagi.

-Σταθείτε, δεν είναι αυτό που νομίζετε, πιστεύω πως επειδή έχασε το αφεντικό του, έχει χάσει την αυτοπεποίθησή του και τώρα γυρεύει κάποιον για να του μιλήσει κατά κάποιον τρόπο, έδωσε τη λύση η Mako.

-Και τι θα κάνουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Αφήστε το σε μένα,

Τότε πήγε προς το μέρος που βρισκόταν ο Τυραννόσαυρος και φώναξε:

-Τυραννόσαυρε! Άκουσέ με!

Εκείνος στράφηκε προς αυτήν. Κι εκείνη συνέχισε:

-Ο Neo μπορεί να χάθηκε αλλά δεν πρέπει να χαθείς κι εσύ, το πνεύμα του υπάρχει ακόμα και θα μας συντροφεύει μέχρι το τέλος, άλλωστε το νιώθω, θα επιστρέψει σύντομα κοντά μας

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια, το Zord ηρέμησε και μπήκε πάλι μέσα στη Γη.

Όταν ο Τυραννόσαυρος επέστρεψε στην κρυψώνα του, η Mako στράφηκε προς τον Atem και του είπε:

-Και τώρα τι θα κάνουμε…;

-Πρώτα απ' όλα θα πρέπει να φανείς δυνατή, ο Neo θα επιστρέψει, αυτό σου το υπόσχομαι, της είπε εκείνος.

-Το ξέρω, πρέπει να φανώ δυνατή, αλλά τώρα τα πράγματα είναι διαφορετικά, η ζωή μου ήταν γεμάτη ατυχίες με κορυφαία την απώλεια των γονιών μου όταν ήμουν μικρή, από τότε παλεύω μόνη μου για να επιβιώσω και όλοι με απέφευγαν…Μέχρι που συνάντησα τον Neo…Μέχρι τότε έμενα πάντα μόνη στο τέλος, αλλά ο Neo ήταν από τα λίγα αγόρια που δεν με φοβήθηκε και μου έδωσε την ευκαιρία να βγάλω την αληθινή μου φύση, τώρα όμως όλα κατέρρευσαν…μαζί του έπεσαν και τα όνειρά μου…Η αγάπη του με κρατούσε ζωντανή όμως τώρα όλα τελείωσαν…

-Μη λες τέτοια πράγματα, την καρδιά σου μπορεί να τη βαραίνει ο πόνος της απώλειας αλλά αυτό δεν είναι ικανό να σε λυγίσει. Ξέχασες τι περάσαμε οι τρεις μας; Πάντα βγαίναμε νικητές και ξεπερνούσαμε όλες τις δυσκολίες που παρουσιάζονταν. Το ίδιο θα κάνουμε και τώρα, Εμπιστέψου με…θα σου σταθώ με όση δύναμη διαθέτω…

-Σε ευχαριστώ…Του απάντησε εκείνη.

Ξαφνικά το Στιλέτο ενεργοποιήθηκε και άρχισε να αιωρείται μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων. Την έκπληξή τους ήρθε να συμπληρώσει η φωνή που ακούστηκε και το πνεύμα που εμφανίστηκε έπειτα:

-Mako…Mako…Της είπε.

-Ποιος είσαι…; Τον ρώτησε εκείνη μέσα στην έκπληξή της.

-Ένας φίλος. Με λένε Burai υπήρξα πριν από εσάς και άφησα τη ζωή μου σε αυτόν τον κόσμο πολεμώντας, ήρθα για να σας φέρω ένα δώρο.

-Τι εννοείς; Τον ρώτησε η Makoto.

-Μην αφήσεις την απελπισία να σε κυριέψει. Ο σύζυγός σου βρίσκεται εδώ μαζί μου στον κόσμο των πνευμάτων αλλά υπάρχει ένας τρόπος για να τον φέρεις πίσω.

-Τι τρόπος;

-Θα πρέπει να αποκτήσεις πρόσβαση στη Λίμνη της Ζωής

-Τι είναι αυτό;

-Αυτή η λίμνη μπορεί να σου πραγματοποιήσει μία ευχή σου. Για να γίνει όμως αυτό, θα πρέπει να περάσεις μια δοκιμασία.

-Εντάξει, θα κάνω ότι χρειάζεται γι να τον φέρω πίσω. Θα κάνω τα πάντα

-Πολύ καλά. Ορίστε λοιπόν, είπε τότε ο Burai κι άνοιξε μια πύλη, έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Ορίστε, αυτή η πύλη θα σας οδηγήσει στη Λίμνη της Ζωής. Αλλά να θυμάσαι, το ταξίδι σας δεν θα είναι εύκολο, θα πρέπει να προσέχετε πάρα πολύ. Εμπρός, πηγαίνετε τώρα, ο Neo σας περιμένει. Και να προσέχετε…Ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του Burai πριν εξαφανιστεί.

-Το ακούσατε; Τελικά υπάρχει τρόπος, το ήξερα, εμπρός λοιπόν. Ας το κάνουμε! Πρότεινε η Usagi.

-Θα πάω εγώ…Είπε τότε η Makoto

-Θα έρθω κι εγώ μαζί σου, είπε ο Atem.

-Κι εγώ επίσης, συμπλήρωσε η Usagi.

-Τι καθυστερούμε λοιπόν; Πάμε! Πρότεινε η Mako και μεταμορφώθηκε αμέσως. Το ίδιο έκαναν και οι άλλες.

-Εσείς οι τρεις θα μείνετε εδώ, θα μας φέρετε πίσω αν τα πράγματα πάνε στραβά

-Ναι αλλά…προσπάθησε να πει η Sailor Mercury.

-Κάντε αυτό που σας λέω…Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Εντάξει… Απάντησε τότε εκείνη.

Όταν δέθηκαν καλά, ξεκίνησαν τη διαδρομή τους περνώντας την πύλη και μπαίνοντας στο σκοτεινό θάλαμο, στα πρώτα μέτρα δεν συνάντησαν τίποτε ιδιαίτερο:

-Όλα καλά μέχρι τώρα, αλλά τα μάτια σας ανοιχτά, είπε ο Atem.

-Τι θα μπορούσε να συμβεί; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ξέχασες τι μας είπε ο Burai; Ενδέχεται να έχουμε εκπλήξεις εδώ πέρα που δεν τις περιμένουμε.

Και δεν έπεσε έξω. Εντελώς ξαφνικά, εμφανίστηκαν τέσσερις δαίμονες που οι Sailor είχαν καταστρέψει στο παρελθόν.

-Τι είναι πάλι αυτό; Ρώτησε πάλι ο Atem.

-Είναι αδύνατον, αυτοί οι δαίμονες είχαν καταστραφεί, πώς είναι δυνατόν να εμφανίζονται τώρα; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είχε δίκιο ο Burai, τίποτα δεν είναι ότι φαίνεται εδώ πέρα, είπε και η Sailor Moon.

-Τότε ας τους ξαναστείλουμε σε ταξίδι χωρίς επιστροφή, πρότεινε η Sailor Jupiter και ρίχτηκαν και οι τρεις τους αμέσως στη μάχη.

Όμως η εμφάνιση αυτών των δαιμόνων ήταν μόνο η αρχή, το πιο περίεργο δεν είχε έρθει ακόμα, όταν δοκίμασαν να τους επιτεθούν, το μόνο που έκαναν ήταν να περάσουν από μέσα τους, σε αντίθεση με τους δαίμονες που μπορούσαν και να τους ακουμπήσουν και αυτό τους έφερε σε δύσκολη θέση όλους.

Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, η Γη άνοιξε από κάτω τους και ο κίνδυνος να χαθούν στις σκιές, ήταν πιο ορατός από ποτέ, θύματα ήταν η Sailor Moon και ο Atem. Όταν το είδε αυτό η Sailor Jupiter, παραμέρισε από τους δύο αντιπάλους της και βούτηξε να πιάσει το σχοινί, τελικά τα κατάφερε αλλά δεν μπορούσε να το κρατήσει καλά και σύρθηκε μέχρι το χείλος του γκρεμού όπου μπόρεσε να σταθεροποιηθεί και τους κρατούσε με όση δύναμη μπορούσε, τόσο που τα χέρια της μάτωσαν.

Από την άλλη οι υπόλοιπες τρεις, βλέποντας το συρματόσχοινο να πηγαίνει πολύ γρήγορα, όρμησαν να το κρατήσουν σταθερό αλλά δεν πρόλαβαν στη αρχή, η Sailor Mars όμως με αυτοθυσία κατάφερε να το πιάσει και να το ξαναδέσει, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, η Sailor Moon και ο Atem, αιωρούνταν πάνω από το πηγάδι των σκιών και η Sailor Jupiter προσπαθούσε απεγνωσμένα να τους κρατήσει με τους δαίμονες να της επιτίθενται αδιάκοπα…

Ευτυχώς για λίγο οι δυο τους ήταν ασφαλής αλλά για πόσο…;

-Δια! Βγάλε μας από εδώ! Φώναξε η Sailor Moon.

-Κάνω ότι μπορώ! Τους είπε τότε εκείνη αλλά βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση καθώς οι δαίμονες δεν το έβαζαν κάτω και συνέχιζαν να την εμποδίζουν, ευτυχώς όμως όχι για πολύ διότι μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, εξαφανίστηκαν και η Sailor Jupiter ήταν ελεύθερη να τους τραβήξει πάνω. Όταν τα κατάφερε, ήταν και οι δυο τους εντάξει

-Είστε καλά παιδιά; Τους ρώτησε.

-Ναι, ευτυχώς, τη γλυτώσαμε πολύ φτηνά, απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

-Ωραία, ας προχωρήσουμε τώρα, πρότεινε ο Atem.

Έτσι κι έγινε, αφού προχώρησαν μερικά μέτρα χωρίς να κινδυνεύσουν, έφτασαν μπροστά σε μία ακόμη πόρτα.

-Κι άλλη πόρτα…Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Και πάω στοίχημα πως δεν θα μας την ανοίξουν, συμπλήρωσε και ο Atem.

-Αν δεν μας την ανοίξουν, θα την ανοίξουμε μόνοι μας, είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και πρότεινε το ακόντιό της. Οι άλλοι συμφώνησαν και τράβηξαν κι αυτοί τα όπλα τους, ο Atem το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και η Sailor Moon το σκήπτρο της. Αμέσως και οι τρεις τους, ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους και με τη συνδυασμένη ενέργειά τους, η πόρτα έσπασε και η είσοδος ήταν ελεύθερη. Και μάλιστα βρέθηκαν στον τόπο που έψαχναν.

-Αυτή πρέπει να είναι, είπε ο Atem.

-Ωραία, είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter και προχώρησε πρώτη με τους άλλους να την ακολουθούν, όσο προχωρούσαν, εκείνη σκεφτόταν:

«Είναι η τελευταία μου ευκαιρία. Ή τώρα ή ποτέ…»

-Στάσου… Ακούστηκε μια φωνή αλλά δεν μπορούσες να δεις από πού ερχόταν, μετά όμως από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, εμφανίστηκε μια μυστηριώδης σιλουέτα:

-Ποια είσαι εσύ; Ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είμαι η Φρουρός των Δύο Κόσμων και φύλακας αυτής της λίμνης, δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω να προχωρήσεις περισσότερο…

-Και γιατί όχι;

-Εγώ είμαι η δοκιμασία την οποία πρέπει να περάσεις

-Και τι είδους δοκιμασία είναι αυτή;

-Πρέπει να παλέψεις μαζί μου. Αν με νικήσεις, η ευχή σου θα πραγματοποιηθεί.

-Τότε ας γίνει…Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι ετοιμάστηκε για μάχη, το ίδιο έκαναν και οι άλλοι, όμως δεν τους άφησε .

-Όχι παιδιά, αυτή είναι η δική μου μάχη, εγώ πρέπει να την αντιμετωπίσω, είναι η τελευταία μου ευκαιρία να σώσω τον αγαπημένο μου.

Τότε η Sailor Moon και ο Atem σταμάτησαν και άφησαν την Sailor Jupiter να τελειώσει τη δουλειά.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, ας μονομαχήσουμε,, αλλά να ξέρεις πως δε θα σε λυπηθώ. Θα σε νικήσω ότι κι αν γίνει. Είπε η Sailor Jupiter και πρόβαλε μπροστά το ακόντιό της με τη μία αιχμή του να σημαδεύει απειλητικά τη φύλακα.

-Νίκησε με και θα έχεις αυτό που ζητάς, της απάντησε εκείνη και εμφάνισε το σκήπτρο της με τον κρύσταλλο που είχε πάνω του, να λάμπει.

Χωρίς να χάσει καθόλου χρόνο, η Sailor Jupiter επιτέθηκε πρώτη με το δόρυ της αλλά η φύλακας πρότεινε το σκήπτρο της και δέχτηκε εκείνο το χτύπημα, αμέσως πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση και με το γάντι που φορούσε στο αριστερό χέρι, της κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα.

-Να δούμε να μπορείς να περάσεις για να με χτυπήσεις, της είπε και σχημάτισε ένα τείχος από κεραυνούς.

-Τολμάς να δείχνεις κεραυνούς σε μία Πολεμίστρια της Αστραπής;! Τώρα θα σου δώσω ένα μάθημα! Είπε θυμωμένη η Sailor Jupiter και από το δόρυ της έφυγαν αστραπές πολύ πιο ισχυρές που διαπέρασαν το τείχος και τη χτύπησαν για τα καλά. Αμέσως όρμησε να την αποτελειώσει αλλά η φύλακας κύλισε και το ακόντιο δε βρήκε το στόχο του, μάλιστα έτσι όπως ήταν κάτω, χτύπησε την Sailor Jupiter στο πόδι και την απομάκρυνε για να μπορέσει να σηκωθεί όρθια και να συνεχίσει τη μάχη.

-Παραδόσου φύλακα, δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις με αυτά τα κόλπα.

-Αυτό θα το δούμε, απάντησε εκείνη και δοκίμασε μια ριπή από το σκήπτρο της, η ενέργεια ήταν δυνατή αλλά εκπαιδευμένη από τον Neo, η Sailor Jupiter απέφυγε με μαεστρία την επίθεση και δοκίμασε μια δική της:

-Σειρά μου! Είπε τότε και σταύρωσε τα χέρια της:

Σταύρωσε λοιπόν τα χέρια της κι έκλεισε τα μάτια της. Όταν το έκανε, αστραπές άρχισαν σιγά σιγά να την καλύπτουν μέχρι που την κάλυψαν τελείως, τελικά κι έπειτα από λίγο, πήρε την οριστική της μορφή. Είχε μεταμορφωθεί σε Eternal Sailor Jupiter. Βλέποντάς το αυτό, η φύλακας είπε:

-Ας δούμε τι έχεις…

-Φρουρέ μου Δία, Φέρε την καταιγίδα, μαύρα σύννεφα και κεραυνούς!

Μόλις το είπε, η κεραία σηκώθηκε στην τιάρα και τρομερές αστραπές συγκεντρώθηκαν. Όταν φορτίστηκε, φώναξε:

-ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ! ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ!

Όπως κι έγινε, ο δράκος την πέτυχε για τα καλά και την ξάπλωσε κάτω αλλά δεν το έβαζε κάτω με τίποτα:

-Αυτό το χτύπημα, ήταν καλό αλλά όχι αρκετά καλό. Δες αυτό. Επίθεση με Μπάλα Φωτιάς!

Αυτή τη φορά βρήκε στόχο και η Sailor Jupiter έπεσε από το κάψιμο.

-Ήρθε το τέλος! Της είπε τότε η φύλακας και με μία ακόμα ριπή από το σκήπτρο, δοκίμασε να την αποτελειώσει. Εντελώς ενστικτωδώς, η Sailor Jupiter, εμφάνισε το Στιλέτο κι έπαιξε τη μελωδία κλήσης του Dragon Cesar.. Όταν το έκανε αυτό, η καρφίτσα της έλαμψε σε ένα πράσινο χρώμα και η επίθεση αποκρούστηκε πίσω στην φύλακα η οποία με το ζόρι κατάφερε να ξεφύγει

Όταν συνήλθε, όρμησε εναντίον του φρουρού με διάφορες κινήσεις πολεμικών τεχνών που της είχε μάθει ο Neo, η φύλακας όμως απέφευγε με χορευτικές κινήσεις τα χτυπήματα, γυμνασμένη στην εντέλεια, η Sailor Jupiter συνέχιζε να τη σφυροκοπά χωρίς διακοπή μέχρι που η προσπάθειά της απέδωσε καρπούς. Η τελευταία στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά, την πέτυχε στο πρόσωπο και την ξάπλωσε κάτω ανάσκελα

-Τώρα θα δεις τι σημαίνει αληθινή δύναμη! Της είπε και οι δυνάμεις του Neo ενσωματώθηκαν στις δικές της, έπειτα τράβηξε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου. Όλα έδειχναν πως δεν αστειευόταν…

-Καιρός να τελειώσουμε αυτή τη μονομαχία!

-Σωστά! Αυτή τη φορά δεν θα μπορέσεις να με περάσεις! Είπε τότε η φύλακας και σχημάτισε άλλο ένα τείχος με κεραυνούς.

-Είναι ώρα να σου δείξω την πραγματική δύναμη του Δικεφάλου! Επίθεση! Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

Η επίθεση αυτή ανήκε στον Neo και ήταν τρομερά δυνατή, τόσο που διαπέρασε το τείχος με απίστευτη ευκολία και σάρωσε τη Φρουρό των Δύο Κόσμων.

-Δεν μπορεί! Αλλά δε με νίκησες ακόμα! Δεν έκανε πίσω και όρμησε όπως ήταν με το σκήπτρο στα χέρια, όμως η Sailor Jupiter δεν πτοήθηκε καθόλου. Κρατώντας το Ξίφος, μονομάχησε για λίγο και μετά από λίγα λεπτά, της έσπασε το σκήπτρο και την αφόπλισε.

-Αρκετά με αυτό! Θα μάθεις από πρώτο χέρι την αληθινή δύναμη του Δικεφάλου! Είπε τότε κι άρχισε να τρέχει προς το μέρος της με μια άγρια κραυγή, καθώς έτρεχε, το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου κιτρίνισε και το δόρυ της πρασίνισε, όταν έφτασε κοντά κιτρίνισε ολόκληρη και με δύο χτυπήματα του ξίφους και του δόρατος, την αποτελείωσε και την έριξε στο έδαφος. Τώρα δεν ήταν πια σε θέση να πολεμήσει και παραδόθηκε.

-Αυτό ήταν. Νίκησα

Όταν σηκώθηκε, της είπε κ εκείνη:

-Νίκησες. Πέρασες τη δοκιμασία και γι αυτό και η ευχή σου θα πραγματοποιηθεί. Στάσου μπροστά στη λίμνη και πες την ευχή σου.

Ευχαριστημένη η Sailor Jupiter, προχώρησε λίγα μέτρα και στάθηκε μπροστά στη λίμνη, έπειτα είπε:

-Λίμνη της Ζωής, σε παρακαλώ, φέρε μου πίσω τον αγαπημένο μου…

Μόλις ολοκλήρωσε την πρόταση, ένα ζεστό φως ξεχύθηκε και κάλυψε όλο το χώρο, μια απαλή αύρα τους δρόσισε και μετά από λίγο, μικρές στάλες άρχισαν να πέφτουν στο έδαφος, όσο η ώρα περνούσε, γίνονταν όλο και περισσότερες και σιγά σιγά η μορφή του Neo άρχισε να σχηματίζεται. Όταν το έργο ολοκληρώθηκε, ο Neo άνοιξε τα μάτια του και η όψη της γυναίκας του, ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε.

-Neo…Είμαι τόσο χαρούμενη, πραγματικά νόμισα ότι σε έχασα για πάντα….Του είπε κι έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του κλαίγοντας, εκείνος δεν απάντησε και την έκλεισε κι αυτός σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του.

Έπειτα γύρισε και είδε άλλη μια ευχάριστη έκπληξη:

-Βασιλιά μου…

-Τώρα εσύ είσαι ο Βασιλιάς, του απάντησε ο Atem.

-Για μένα ο Φαραώ θα είσαι πάντα εσύ. Ο Φαραώ μου και ο καλύτερός μου φίλος

-Τότε εντάξει…

-Τι θα λέγατε να φεύγαμε από εδώ; Πρότεινε η Sailor Moon.

Όλοι συμφώνησαν και η φύλακας της λίμνης ανέλαβε να τους μεταφέρει πίσω, πράγμα που έγινε.

Όταν επέστρεψαν, ο Neo είπε συγκινημένος:

-Mako…Σε ευχαριστώ…χωρίς εσένα δεν θα ήμουν τώρα εδώ. Και σε σας. Τι μπορώ να πω…; Σας είμαι για πάντα υποχρεωμένος…

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα, είπε χαμογελώντας η Sailor Moon.

-Ήταν το ελάχιστο που μπορούσαμε να κάνουμε για σένα, είπε και ο Atem.

-Σε ευχαριστώ Φαραώ μου…

-Όμως τώρα πρέπει να φύγω και πάλι…

-Μα γιατί…;

-Όπως θα θυμάσαι, νικώντας στη μονομαχία μας, κατάφερες να με ελευθερώσεις και να αναπαύσεις το πνεύμα μου, τώρα πρέπει να επιστρέψω εκεί που ανήκω, χωρίς να σημαίνει πως θα φύγω για πάντα, ένα κομμάτι από την καρδιά μου θα είναι πάντα μέσα σου , έτσι δε θα χωρίσουμε ποτέ στα αλήθεια…

-Αυτό είναι αλήθεια, όλα όσα μου έμαθες βρίσκονται εδώ, απάντησε ο Neo κι έδειξε την καρδιά του.

-Λοιπόν φίλοι μου, είναι ώρα να αποχαιρετιστούμε…Είπε ο Atem και η πύλη που τον έφερε πίσω, άνοιξε και πάλι. Περνώντας την, έδειξε σε όλους το σήμα της νίκης.

-Φαραώ φίλε μου…Αντίο, ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του Neo πριν εξαφανιστεί από τα μάτια τους. Την ίδια στιγμή έρχονταν και τα άλλα κορίτσια χαρούμενα βλέποντας πάλι τον Neo.

Εκείνος τότε πέρασε από την κάθε μία και έδωσε το χέρι του σε όλες, ειδικά με την Sailor Moon, η χειραψία ήταν ιδιαίτερα θερμή. Όταν της έσφιξε το χέρι της είπε:

-Σε ευχαριστώ…Για όλα

Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι και χαμογέλασε.

Όταν τελείωσε με όλα αυτά, ο Neo έπιασε από το χέρι τη γυναίκα του και ξεκίνησαν για το σπίτι τους.

Αυτό ήταν λοιπόν. Η Γη είχε σωθεί και πάλι χάρη στους μεγάλους υπερασπιστές της. Ο Neo πήρε πάλι πίσω τις δυνάμεις του και τις διατήρησε για αρκετά μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα ακόμα χωρίς πάντως να τις χρησιμοποιήσει ξανά. Και αυτός και η Sailor Jupiter σφράγισαν τις δυνάμεις τους έχοντας ολοκληρώσει την αποστολή τους και περιμένοντας την επόμενη…


End file.
